Life should be about more than just surviving (A Clexa story)
by the100Fangirl
Summary: Clarke leaves Camp Jaha and finds herself on a journey to Polis.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Should Be About More Than Just Surviving**

**Hey guys so this is my first Clexa fan fiction. I hope you all like it. Feel free to comment and review. I would be grateful for feedback. Anyway enjoy! Also I do not own these characters they belong to the 100.**

**Chapter one: Survival**

'Life should about more than just surviving," thought Clarke as she walked further into the wilderness. She let out a bitter laugh and grimaced. "How ironic," she said out loud. The last time Clarke had thought about those exact words she had been saying it to Lexa. Immediately, Clarke closed off her mind. She would not and could not allow herself to think about Lexa. Not now. It was too soon. It had been almost three months since Clarke had left the aftermath of Mount Weather and Lexa's betrayal behind her. Clarke continued to walk further into the wilderness of the forest. A large part of her day consisted of walking, eating, sleeping, and followed by more walking. Walking was what Clarke did to take her mind off things. She missed her Mom and her friends so much, but she wasn't ready to go back. Seeing their faces every day after everything she had done to get them back was too much for her to cope with. So she chose to bear it so that they didn't have to.

**Lexa's ****POV**

Lexa had not been sleeping properly for near enough three months. She pined for the beautiful blonde haired girl with the eyes the color pf the ocean, who had stolen her heart. Tears filled Lexa's eyes as she thought about Clarke. She had not seen Clarke since that fateful day. Lexa desperately wanted to find Clarke so that she could explain her actions to her. She had never wanted to leave Clarke, but she had made the decision with her head and not her heart, because it was the only way to save her people. Being the Commander of the Trikru and of the 12 clans meant that the duty to protect her people came first. That meant sacrificing her possible happiness. Lexa knew that she would probably never see Clarke again despite her last words to her being "May we meet again." With that Lexa dried her eyes, put in place her mask and began focusing on busying herself with meetings, training her warriors as well as her own personal training, hunting and the re-building of TonDC in order to distract herself from her pain. During the day this usually worked well enough as Lexa hardly had a moment to herself. During the night well that was more of a problem to say the least. This was when Lexa was more or less left alone to deal with the emotions that she tries so hard not to show. When in Commander Mode she does not let her emotions show as it is considered weakness amongst her people.  
Instead she creates a mask where she remains stoic. Even though Lexa often takes lovers to her bed, she still feels alone. As beautiful as the girls may be they are distractions nothing else. "They could never replace Clarke," sighed Lexa, because deep down in her veins Lexa knew that she loved Clarke, hell she was in love with her. "That doesn't matter anymore," thought Lexa. "She'll never forgive me," whispered Lexa under her breath.

**Clarke****'****s POV**

It was one night while gazing into the fire that she had made that Clarke realized where she was truly headed. Her destination was Polis, the grounder capital. Clarke exhaled slowly the breath that she had been holding for some time. She couldn't remember even making the decision to go to Polis, but it made Clarke think back to when Lexa had asked to go with her to Polis just before going to war with Mount Weather. Lexa had said that it would change the way she thought about the Grounders. To which Clarke had replied, "You already have." That felt like a lifetime away to Clarke. Things were different now though. Lexa had betrayed her and she could not just forget that so easily. She needed to talk to Lexa in order to get some things off her chest, which meant going to Polis. As Clarke continued to stare into the fading embers of the fire she decided she would leave for Polis at first light. Although Clarke had no idea how she would get there as she did not have a map and only had a rough idea of how to get there. With that she put out the fire, went into her tent, closed her eyes and went to sleep. That night Clarke dreamt about Lexa and about seeing her again, which loomed ever so near.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Journey**

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I've been really busy with course work and exams so I haven't had much free time. However, I'm on holiday now so I will have much more time to update this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always feel free to comment or review. I do not own the characters in this story as they all belong to the 100. **

The next morning Clarke awoke to the early morning light shining through her tent. Clarke let out a yawn, stood up and began to stretch. After stretching Clarke decided to forego washing instead opting to have a quick breakfast as she wanted to begin her journey to Polis as quickly as possible. As Clarke was eating her breakfast that consisted of berries and dried cured meat a rustling in the trees caught her by surprise. She immediately stiffened and her hand gripped her gun tightly causing her knuckles to turn white. "Whose there?" called Clarke towards the direction of the noise. There was silence. Clarke began to feel frustrated making her sigh and to state sharply "Look I know you're there! Yore not fooling anyone! Reveal yourself before you make me shoot you." Suddenly, Octavia and Lincoln appeared having previously been in a nearby tree. Clarke gasped and felt the shock travel throughout her body. "I think this is the first time I've seen you at a loss for words, Clarke." Octavia stared coldly at Clarke who instantly realised that the younger girl had still not forgiven her for knowing about the missile that struck TonDc. "Octavia, Lincoln, what are you guys doing here?" retorted Clarke. This time Lincoln was the first to speak. "We've come from TonDc where we've been helping with the re-building. Octavia noticed you yesterday while out patrolling. We had been told that you left Camp Jaha from Bellamy. It's not safe out here. You should go back." Clarke's mind raced with the new information. Her brain had been so occupied recently that it had completely escaped her how close she actually was to TonDc. She looked up to face both Lincoln and Octavia and replied as steadily as she could "I can't go back. I'm…I'm not ready." If they had noticed her voice shaking they certainly did not sow it and Clarke was glad. Octavia who had been glaring remained silent for a moment before stepping closer to Clarke with her expression softening. "Look I know I gave you a hard time after what happened at TonDc, but Lincoln's right. It's not safe for you to be alone."

Clarke gave Octavia a small sad smile before telling her, "I appreciate the concern Octavia, but I have to do this. Do you understand that?" Octavia nodded before saying "I do get it, Clarke. You need to alone, but where are you going to go? I would prefer it if you came back to TonDc with us, because you'd still be away from Camp Jaha, but at least you'd be safer." Before Clarke could even begin to form a reply Octavia had interrupted her saying "Before you say anything Clarke, I still haven't forgiven you. Not yet anyway, but I've had time to think and I understand why you did it. I guess I've also missed my friend." Clarke felt her eyes begin to fill with tears and without hesitation Octavia was enveloping her in a tight hug. In between sobs Clarke managed to choke out "I've missed you too, O." Whilst being hugged by Octavia it dawned on Clarke that she had been missing this kind of human contact. A few minutes past and Clarke managed to compose herself once again. Octavia broke off the hug to take Clarke's hand and squeeze it. This gave Clarke the courage to tell her friends where she was truly headed. With her newly found courage Clarke told Octavia and Lincoln calmly that she was headed to Polis. "Your'e going where?" exclaimed Octavia. "I'm going to Polis, O. I have to. I have unfinished business with the Commander," stated Clarke firmly. Octavia and Lincoln turned to each other seeming to be having a silent conversation before nodding at each other. Octavia then faced Clarke to say "Ok, Clarke. Lincoln and I will return to TonDc, but we will come back here as soon as possible with a horse, some supplies and most importantly a map, because I'm guessing you don't know how to get to Polis?" Clarke inwardly sighed before confirming Octavia's doubts. Once again Octavia encircled Clarke in a tight hug promising to return then whoop looking back she leaves with Lincoln in the direction of TonDc. Clarke watch them before returning to her unfinished breakfast.

True to her word Octavia and Lincoln return a few hours later along with the horse, belongings and much needed map. Lincoln hands Clarke the map, which he had marked where she was and the destination of Polis to ensure she got to the right place. Clarke gave Octavia and Lincoln both a hg and then promptly mounted her horse. She then turned back to look at her friends who both wished her luck and with that she set off towards Polis. Clarke urged her horse into a fast trot as she wanted to cover as much ground as possible, because she'd been told by Lincoln that her journey would take at least three days. The more Clarke rode the more she allowed herself to relax to the rhythm that she felt as she bobbed up and down in her saddle. Clarke was grateful that Octavia and Lincoln had found her as well as being glad that the younger girl no longer hated her and vowed she would do everything she could to regain her trust. Clarke just hoped she could trust Octavia not to tell Bellamy or Raven or especially not her Mother of her whereabouts. The brunette had sworn that she wouldn't, Clarke still felt uneasy. She did not want anyone at Camp Jaha knowing where she was, because they would insist she come back with them, but she wasn't ready. She still needed time to heal away from the people that were a constant reminders of the awful things she had done in order to survive. She needed to be around someone who understood and despite what she thought about the Commander, Lexa was the only person who she knew would understand how she was feeling. That was her sole reason for her journey to Polis. A few hours later just as the light began to fade, Clarke set up her tent, built and lit a fire all before tucking into some bread, cheese, more berries and more meat. After her appetite and thirst had been satiated Clarke put out the fire, crawled into her tent and fell into a deep sleep.

**Two Days Later **

Clarke had begun the final part of her journey to Polis. She hoped to arrive their in a few hours. Instantly, Clarke began to feel queasy and she could feel butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach. "What the hell is wrong with you?" thought Clarke. Of course she already knew. In a few hours she would come face to face with Lexa. Part of her was excited to see Lexa again and to be able to gaze into her startling green eyes. Clarke then began to think about Lexa's perfectly formed lips and the way they felt pressed against her lips. Clarke started to feel flush and her mouth felt dry and she soon realized she was biting her bottom lip. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Clarke did not want to be thinking about Lexa in that way and ,mentally cursed herself. She was angry for being weak and instead reminded herself that Lexa betrayed her, which was something she could not forget no matter how mesmerising and beautiful she found Lexa to be. What felt like years, which in reality was only a few hours, Clarke eventually arrived at a huge golden gate manned by two large grounder warriors. Clarke let out a gasp as she quickly realized she had reached Polis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. As always feel free to review and comment. I do not any of these characters as they belong to the 100. **

Clarke found herself unable to move as she took in her surroundings. There were many different buildings ranging from various sizes and shapes, but what amazed Clarke was that they were all made out of stone. It was the complete opposite of TonDc where most things were built out of wood.

Minutes had past before Clarke was finally able to recover her senses. Just as she was dismounting from her horse Clarke was startled by someone calling her name. Clarke turned around and found that the person standing in front of her, on the other side of the gate was none other than Indra, the Commander's General. Indra was glaring at Clarke and did not look pleased to see her at all thought Clarke. "What brings you to Polis, Clarke of the Sky People?" grumbled Indra. "I'm here to see the Commander," replied Clarke unflinchingly. "Is it possible that Indra looks even more angry?" thought Clarke. Indra gave Clarke a death like stare before saying, "Heda is busy and does not have time to waste on you." Clarke clenched her jaw together and told Indra stiffly "I haven't come all this way just to turn back. Take me to the Commander now," demanded Clarke.

Indra nodded to the two guards who then promptly opened the gate. "This way," said Indra gruffly. Clarke led her horse through the gate where it was taken by a warrior and began to follow Indra. Clarke couldn't help but look on in awe as she saw grounder children playing together, adults chatting and even elderly grounders going about their day. Clarke had never seen elderly grounders before and was under the assumption that many died young, but this obviously wasn't the case. Clarke loved the hustle and bustle of the markets and knew she would enjoy walking around them. However, that would have to wait as her business with Lexa came first. Clarke was awakened from her thoughts when she heard Indra cough and suddenly realized that they had stopped. She looked up and air instantly left her lungs. Clarke had never seen anything as breath taking as the Palace that stood before her. It looked like it belonged in one of the fairy tales that Clarke had read about on the Ark.

Indra gave the sky girl an amused look as she looked completely star struck at the sight of the Commander's Palace. Clarke realized she had been staring at the Palace for some time so she turned to the General and gave her an apologetic look. Indra continued walking with Clarke following her. Clarke couldn't help but glance in every direction as she entered the Palace. What caught Clarke's attention the most was an impressive looking chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the main hall. Indra turned left down a corridor and stopped outside the last door at the end of the corridor. Clarke looked at Indra who gave her a nod before leaving Clarke alone. Clarke took a deep breath and summoned all the courage she could before opening the door and entering the room. Clarke found herself in a big throne room that was even more grand than could have ever imagined. In the centre of the room was a table that was covered in what looked like maps and an assortment of scrolls. There was also a number of different tapestries lining the walls that looked beautiful to Clarke. Clarke felt her heart beat faster as she noticed Lexa looking very much regal as she sat on a throne that was similar to the one she had been sitting on when Clarke had first met her.

Lexa was currently deep in thought, but she could feel the gaze of someone upon her. She looked up, but nothing could prepare her for the sight before her. Lexa could feel her mask slipping as she stared into eyes the color of the ocean and quickly put her mask back in place feigning indifference. "Clarke of the Sky People, I didn't expect to see you so soon," stated Lexa in her stoic manner. "Hello Commander," replied Clarke coldly.

**Hey guys, sorry the chapter is quite short, but I wanted to end the chapter just as Clarke and Lexa met. I'm mean I know, but don't worry the next chapter will be a chapter you can really sink your teeth into ;) Feel free to make any suggestions as I would be happy discuss anything that you wish.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Fall out

**Chapter 4: The Fallout**

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in updating, but I just really wanted this chapter to be perfect. Not quite sure it is perfection, but hey nothings ever perfect. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and in particular the interactions between our beloved Clexa ;) Feel free to review. I do not own these characters as they belong to the 100.**

Moments passed and Lexa hadn't taken her eyes off Clarke once. She could not believe her eyes. How was it possible that Clarke was standing right in front of her. When Lexa had left Clarke standing alone at Mount Weather she had been sure that she would never see Clarke again. Now the blonde was standing right in front of her looking as spectacular as she remembered. Lexa was unsure of how to proceed. She wanted no needed to know how Clarke had gotten out of Mount Weather alive. However, Lexa wasn't sure that she deserved to know certainly not after what she had done. Lexa decided she wouldn't ask Clarke, but instead wait for the blonde to tell her herself.

"What brings you to Polis, Clarke?" asked Lexa. Clarke found herself feeling irritated. How could Lexa act as if nothing had happened. Lexa felt Clarke's stare bore into her soul as she replied harshly "Once upon a time you invited me to Polis. Or did you not actually mean what you said?" Lexa flinched at Clarke's words before regaining her composure. She looked at Clarke and replied calmly, "I did mean it Clarke," with as much emotion as she can convey. Clarke could see that Lexa meant what she said, but she was still too angry to care. "Well, I'm sorry, but your word doesn't mean anything to me anymore!" snapped Clarke.

Clarke's words were like a dagger to Lexa's heart. She had never seen the blonde this angry before. "You brought it on yourself, Lexa," thought Lexa. "Clarke, I understand that you're angry," stated Lexa. "Damn right I'm angry Lexa. We had an alliance! I trusted you, I cared about you, but you left me!" interrupted Clarke who was now close to tears. "Dammit Clarke! Do not let her see you like this. You cannot look weak in front of her," thought Clarke. Lexa hated seeing Clarke like this especially as it was her fault. She had to make her understand, but Lexa did not know how to. "Clarke leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I made the decision with my head and not my heart, because the duty to protect my people comes first. I didn't have a choice."

Lexa was desperate for Clarke to understand as she did not like the way she was looking at her. There was so much pain and anger in her eyes. Lexa wanted to pull Clarke into a tight embrace and to tell her that she was here for her. Lexa stayed where she was as she knew it was inappropriate to do so.

"There is always a choice, Lexa. You could have stayed to fight. Together we would have been stronger than them and then maybe I wouldn't have had to kill all those people. I killed them Lexa. All of them and I have to live with that for the rest of my life," choked Clarke. Lexa now knew how Clarke had defeated the Mountain Men and it was clear that she wasn't dealing with it. She wanted to help Clarke deal with her pain and what better than Lexa to do this. Lexa had felt her fair share of pain and had the blood of many on her hands. "Clarke if I had stayed I would have risked loosing many more of my people than I had already lost and I could not do this to my people. My people come first always," said Lexa softly.

"I get it Lexa your people come first, but what about me? I thought you cared about me. I thought we shared something that are kiss meant something." Clarke had begun to shout now. Lexa was beginning to feel herself getting angry. She didn't know why Clarke was making this so difficult for her. "I do care for you, Clarke and the kiss that we shared meant everything to me. My feelings for you are real Clarke. I was willing to wait until you were ready then and I still am. I however, do not need to defend my actions to you. I saved my people just like you did so you need to stop acting like you don't understand when you did the exact thing as I did," stated Lexa firmly. "Ok fine you're right Lexa. I do understand, because I killed everyone including the people that helped us in order to save my friends. It doesn't change the fact that you betrayed me all for your people. You're the Commander you should be able to make decisions for yourself I mean it's your life after all," sighed Clarke.

Lexa was beyond angry now. "I am not allowed a life, Clarke. I am the Commander my people own me. I have the lives of thousands on my conscience. Every decision I make is for my people. I am not allowed to do anything for myself. Do not delude yourself into thinking you know how I feel, because you do not know anything about me! The last time I did anything for myself was when I was with Costa, but I ended up getting her killed," growled Lexa.

Clarke had never seen Lexa this angry before and it scared her. She was visibly shaking with anger. Clarke didn't know what to do. Even though she was still angry with Lexa she felt guilty for making her this angry. Clarke had to fight the urge to hug Lexa. What was she thinking? This was so not the time. Clarke was so confused. She didn't know what was happening. She still felt anger towards the brunette for sure, but she realized that she still had feelings for Lexa no matter how hard she tried to ignore them. Clarke also realized that really she had forgiven Lexa several days ago, but was unwilling to admit it to herself. After all, Clarke knew that only Lexa would understand what she had been through. They were both leaders who had their own people to think about.

"Lexa, I…" Clarke wasn't sure what to say, but she knew she had to say something. "Get out," snarled Lexa. Ok now Clarke was angry. The brunette was trying to push her away and she wasn't going to let that happen. "No Lexa, you don't get to push me away, not again. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to like it and I'm not forcing you to open up to me, but I need you to know that I'm here for you," said Clarke firmly.

Lexa wanted to argue with Clarke, but she no longer had the strength. She hated the way Clarke made her feel so weak. She was the Commander of her people and she couldn't afford to look weak in front of her people otherwise they would kill her. "Hodnes laik kwelnes," thought Lexa. Although due to Clarke she was coming to understand that maybe this wasn't the case. Lexa couldn't bring herself to say anything so she just nodded to Clarke instead.

Time passed and both girls had either moved nor broken eye contact as both were unsure of what to do. Lexa could feel her moth getting dry as she continued to look into Clarke's eyes. She could feel Clarke's stare deep within her soul. Lexa managed to focus her thoughts before eventually speaking. "You are weakness, Clarke," whispered Lexa.

Clarke knew that this was probably the closest you could get to a declaration of love from Lexa and it warmed her heart. Before she knew what she was doing Clarke reached for Lexa and began cupping the back of Lexa's neck with he back of her hand before leaning into kiss the brunette. The kiss was soft at first, but became increasingly more urgent. Clarke felt Lexa's tongue brushing her bottom lip in an attempt to gain access. Lexa was quickly granted access and thus began the battle of dominance.

Clarke felt the brunette bite down other bottom lip drawing blood and let out a loud moan. Lexa began kissing Clarke's neck as the blonde continued to moan. This time Lexa was the one to let out a moan as she Clarke began sucking on her collar bone. Lexa started to begin the process of removing Clarke's top when she felt the blonde pull back and gently lower her hands. "Lexa please don't be angry, but I'm just not ready yet. Would you please wait for me?" pleaded Clarke. "Of course Clarke. You are the only one I want. I will wait as long as you need," said Lexa softly.

Lexa felt Clarke pull her in for a tight embrace and was grateful for the close proximity between the two of them. "Stay with me tonight, Clarke." "Of course, Lexa." Without saying another word the two girls climbed into Lexa's bed and snuggled beneath the warm furs. Clarke felt the brunette snuggle into her and planted a kiss to Lexa's forehead. She immediately felt Lexa hum and let out a chuckle to herself. Clarke cuddled into Lexa and before long she felt the brunette begin to snore softly beside her. Clarke smiled to herself before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Justification**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had family visiting so I was otherwise occupied. I should now be able to update more regularly. Anyway guys hope you enjoy this chapter! Feel free to comment and review etc**

**I do not own the characters they belong to the 100.**

Clarke awoke having had the most peaceful sleep, which was something that she had not been accustomed to for some time now. For a moment Clarke forgot her whereabouts and started to panic before she realized where she was.

She turned to her left to face the brunette who was still sleeping and cuddled further into her. Lexa looked so peaceful, young and innocent thought Clarke. She ad never seen Lexa so at ease before, which Clarke cherished as it was such a new experience for her. Clarke was so used to dealing with Lexa in times of war and now that the war with Mount Weather was over she could get to know the brunette in a time of peace.

This prospect excited Clarke as it suddenly dawned on her that now maybe she could get to enjoy her life on the ground and start to build a future with Lexa. Clarke couldn't help, but grin to herself before planting a soft kiss on Lexa's forehead. The brunette hummed and the corners of her mouth turned into a small smile. Clarke this time pressed her lips to Lexa's and pulled her in for a passionate kiss to, which Lexa instantly responded to. Eventually the kiss slowed down and stopped as both girls needed to breathe.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," joked Clarke. Lexa her mind still fuzzy from sleep took a few minutes to realize how the blonde had come to be in her bed. Then she remembered. Lexa smirked causing Clarke to feel flushed. "Oh she is so damn hot," thought Clarke. "Good morning Clarke, I trust you slept well?" replied Lexa.

"I did thank you Lexa. It's the best I've slept in ages. Thanks to your lovely, soft, big bed. Lexa quirked an eyebrow before replying huskily "You're sure it didn't have something to do with the extremely attractive woman lying beside you?" Clarke pretended to weigh up the choices in her head and then responded to Lexa's question by saying, "Nope definitely the bed." Lexa feigned being hurt, but that quickly turns into a chuckle and soon both girls were laughing. Clarke then leaned into kiss Lexa for a second time.

"I slept well, because of you Lexa You make me feel safe." Lexa smiled and stated "You are weakness." She then pulled Clarke closer before leaning into kiss her. Just as Lexa deepened the kiss suddenly the door opened and both girls jumped as they heard a throat being cleared. Both girls turned their heads to see an angry looking Indra standing by the doorway.

"Indra, what is the meaning of this? You know that you are supposed to knock before entering my chambers! The Guards should not have let you enter. What is the point in having guards if they do not follow orders!" growled Lexa. "Forgive me, Heda. I did not mean to intrude, but there are things to take care of. The leaders of the clans wish to have a meeting to discuss the future of the coalition and the Alliance with the Skykru now that the Mountain is no longer a threat."stated Indra firmly.

"I am well aware of that, Indra. Now leave us," pouted Lexa. "Heda, I urge you to be sensible and to put the needs of your people first," stated Indra. "I am the Heda not the you. Do not tell me what to do! I always put my people first and I always will. How dare you imply that I am neglecting my duties!" snapped Lexa. "Heda, you let this girl distract you. It is weakness," grumbled Indra. "Shof op, Indra. You are wrong what I feel for Clarke is not weakness. She makes me stronger and makes me a better leader to our people." "But Heda …" Indra was interrupted before she could say any more by Lexa snarling "Get out now!" with every word dripping with acid as she spoke.

Indra turned around and left without another word. Clarke turned to face Lexa and saw that the woman was visibly shaking with anger. Clarke instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl and gently started to rub her back gently in circular motions. The brunette seemed to relax under the contact. Once Lexa was sure that she had her anger under control she turned to Clarke and brought her in for a kiss that was much more desperate than their previous kisses. Lexa pulled back before she lost all control and proceed to kiss the top of Clarke's head.

"Lex are you ok?" asked Clarke quietly. " I am now Clarke. What Indra said angered me that's all. I always put my people first and my relationship with you will not change that. I should have known that Indra would not understand," replied Lexa sadly. "What does that mean for us? Does that mean that you don't want to be with me anymore?" said Clarke softly.

"Of course not, Clarke. I have wanted nothing than to be with you. It is all I have dreamt about for a very long time. Indra's opinion has not changed that. It has simply made me want to fight harder to prove to my people that I am more than capable of leading them and loving you," stated Lexa softly. Clarke's eyes began to fill with tears as she replied to Lexa saying, " I love you too Lex!"

"Clarke why are you crying?" asked a confused Lexa. "Lex I'm crying because I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you and I love you so much. What makes me the happiest is that for some reason you love me just as much."

Lexa pulled Clarke into a tight embrace before saying, "I love you Clarke Griffin. I never intended to fall in love ever again, but from the moment I first met you, you captured my heart. I have never loved anyone like I love you, not even Costia. I can't explain it, but I think I was destined to meet you," said Lexa lovingly. "I feel the same Lex," replied Clarke.

The two girls embraced a little while longer before Clarke broke the silence. "So what are you going to do about the meeting?" began Clarke. Lexa let out an exasperated sigh before stating " I will gather the clan leaders and invite them to discuss their ideas with me. Ultimately I will decide what is to be done as I am the Heda. I do not want to break the Coalition. It has been my life's work. I do not want to break the Alliance between our two people's either as it benefits both our people greatly. I am just not sure how to make the clan leaders see this," sighed Lexa.

"Hey Lex look at me?" Lexa did as she was told. "Together we can do this ok? We make a good team remember. Do you trust me?" said Clarke. "I do trust you, Clarke. Together?" replied Lexa. "Together," punctuated Clarke with a nod. The girls spent the rest of the day planning for the meeting and carried on well into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Life is never simple**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in while. I've been pretty busy. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the delay. As always feel free to comment and review. I do not own any of the characters they belong to the 100. **

Lexa sat at the head of the table in her throne looking regal as ever while listening to the leaders of the 11 clans, including Indra argue about what to do about the Coalition and the Alliance. The more time passed the more frustrated Lexa became. She had heard a mixture of suggestions ranging from keeping the Alliance and Coalition right up to getting rid of the Alliance and Coalition altogether, but nobody could agree on anything.

As the arguing became more heated Lexa had finally had enough. In one swift moment Lexa stood up, smacked her hand loudly on the table and growled, "Empleni!" in a tone of voice that meant she was not to be disobeyed. Immediately, everyone in the room fell silent. Lexa remained standing before addressing the room with an enraged tone of voice by saying, "I have had enough of you dimwits for today! The meeting is cancelled. We will reconvene in two days time. By then maybe you will all be able to come up with some useful suggestions. Now leave me."

Just as everyone was about to vacate the room, one man named Shax, the advisor to the Ice Queen spoke up. "Heda, you should not let your affections for Clarke of the Sky People cloud you judgement. You know my Queen is right when she says there is no need for the Coalition or the Alliance any more. If you were not involved with this girl then you would see that it is the best solution."

An eerie silence filled the room as Lexa faced Shax with a look that screamed murder. "Do you dare to defy Me Shax of the Ice Nation? Have you forgotten who I am and what I am capable of?" snarled Lexa. "Forgive me, Heda. I did not mean to speak out of turn," replied Shax calmly. Lexa glared at Shax and relied viscously, "Get. Out. Now. Before I cut out your tongue or worse. Don't even think for a minute that I won't kill you, because I will. Everybody get out Now!"

With that the room emptied leaving only Lexa and Indra in the room. Indra was about to say something, but Lexa was not in the mood so cut her off quickly saying, "Indra leave me now." Indra nodded and then left. She could see how angry Lexa was and no wonder thought Indra. "How dare he talk to Heda like that!" Admittedly Indra was not a fan of Clarke of the Sky People, but she could see how much Heda cared for the girl and it was plain to all that the Sky girl was just as devoted to Lexa. With that in mind Indra had chosen to accept Clarke, but that did not mean that she had to like her. Indra turned up to Lexa's bedroom quarters and knocked on the door. She entered as she heard Clarke telling her to come in.

Clarke was currently sat at Lexa's dressing table with her sketch pad and charcoal as she began to draw Lexa. Clarke wanted to capture just how beautifully mesmerising Lexa was on paper. Her concentration was broken momentarily by a knock at the door. She told the person to come in and was surprised to see Indra. Her heart sunk a little as she thought that it had been Lexa returning from her meeting. "Hi Indra, what can I do for you?" asked Clarke. "I thought that you would like to know that the meeting has finished, but it did not go well," replied Indra.

Clarke had thought that that might be the case as it certainly explained why Indra was here. "Indra, where is Lexa?" "Still in the meeting room I believe." "Thank you, Indra. You may go now." Indra hated taking orders from anyone other than Lexa, but she knew that she would have to get used to it so she simply nodded to Clarke before exiting the room.

Now that Indra had left Clarke was able to collect her thoughts and then head in the direction of the meeting room. Clarke was unsure as to whether her presence would be wanted by Lexa or not, but that wasn't going to stop her from going. After all Clarke had promised that they would do this together.

As Clarke entered the meeting room she was met with a big bang as the table was thrown across the room and subsequently shattered as it hit the wall. The floor was a mess with chairs thrown all over the place. Clarke was in complete shock. Sure she had seen Lexa angry before, but this was on a whole other scale. "Lex?" whispered Clarke softly. Lexa whirled around at the sound of Clarke's voice. She had not noticed the blonde enter. "Clarke…I…You should go. I…I…don't want you to see me like this. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you," pleaded Lexa.

Clarke replied lovingly, "Lexa I know you wouldn't hurt me, I trust you. I love you, ok?" Lexa looked into the blue eyes of the girl that she loved and allowed herself to realize for the first time that Clarke wasn't going anywhere and wanted to be with her. "I love you too, Clarke." Clarke pulled Lexa into a tight embrace and the two girls stayed like this for some time.

Eventually Lexa told Clarke all about the meeting and she had got so angry. "I just…I wanted to kill him there and then Clarke. I allowed Shax to get under my skin and it took every ounce of control I have to keep myself from loosing it. The fact is I know he will be reporting back to Her Clarke and the Ice Queen will not back down without a fight. I cannot loose you too Clarke. I am not strong enough for that, because the truth is a world without you Clarke is not worth living in," chocked Lexa her voice thick with emotion.

Clarke cupped Lexa's cheek with her hand and spoke softly, "Shhhh, hey you are not going to loose me, Lex. I know that I don't have any control over that, but I would not go down without a fight. The thought of loosing you scares the hell out of me, but I just know that together we can do anything, starting with the next meeting with the clan leaders. I will be right beside you ok?" Lexa smiled before saying, "You are weakness," followed by pressing her lips to Clarke's and then chuckling as the blonde let out a satisfied moan.

**2 Days Later **

Clarke and Lexa both let out a sigh of relief in union just as the last of the clan leaders had left the room. The meeting had gone surprisingly well thought Lexa. Despite having had to break up a few arguments in which the Queen's advisor had been the centre of, everyone had managed to come to a decision in the end. Lexa had kept her eye on Shax and despite his attempts at goading her she had remained calm. Clarke too had held her own during the meeting.

Eventually after the arguments had been resolved between them Lexa and Clarke managed to convince the clan leaders that the Coalition and the Alliance were still necessary much to Shax's annoyance. "I am so glad that is over! I thought at first it was never going to end. I reckon we make a pretty good team, Lex," stated Clarke as she pulled Lexa closer so she could kiss her. "Mmmm I agree," said Lexa happily after she broke away from the kiss.

"Now all we need to do is go to Camp Jaha and inform them that the Alliance still stands. I can imagine that many of your people would want to know this. Although I doubt I'll be welcome after what I did," said Lexa after a few moments.

"I still don't know that I'm completely ready to return to Camp Jaha, but you're right Lexa they deserve to know. It'll be nice to see my friends. I really miss them, but I'm dreading seeing my Mom again though. She's probably mad at me for leaving and will no doubt lecture me about how this proves I'm too young to be a leader. You don't need to worry Lexa. Sure they probably won't welcome you with open arms, but they'll come around. When do you want to leave?" replied Clarke thoughtfully.

Lexa thought about what Clarke said before replying, "I intend for us to leave in a days time along with Indra and a few of my warriors, if this suits you? As for your Mother I would not worry about her. I will be at your side the whole time."

"That does suit me Lexa and thank you. I know that with you by my side I can face anything that is thrown my way including my Mother. Together?" replied Clarke quietly. "Together," confirmed Lexa. "I will see that Indra makes the necessary arrangements for our journey. Come Clarke let us speak to Indra together," stated Lexa.

The two girls made Indra aware of their plans to return to Camp Jaha and left Indra to see that everything is organized. After returning to Lexa's bedroom quarters both girls climbed into bed and fell fast asleep safe in the comforting warmth of each other after a tiring day.

**Arrival at Camp Jaha**

Clarke, Lexa and Indra and their companions had been travelling for three days when they finally arrived at the gates of Camp Jaha. Clarke immediately tensed up, which Lexa noticed so to try and provide the blonde some comfort she took her hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand back and as she gazed into Lexa's green eyes she mouthed the words "Thank you."

Both girls including Indra dismounted from their horses and walked towards the gate. Instantly they were met with guns pointing at them. Clarke rolled her eyes before saying in an exasperated tone, "Seriously guys it's me Clarke. You can all put your weapons down now." Miller's Dad David was the first to speak, "Clarke?"

"You heard her put down your weapons and open the gate," interrupted Bellamy. "Bell!" exclaimed Clarke who then proceeded to throw her arms around him. This elicited a chuckle from Bellamy who then told Clarke sincerely, "I've missed you too, Princess."

Lexa felt herself be consumed with rage. She knew she shouldn't feel jealous of the exchange between Clarke and Bellamy. After all Clarke loved her, Lexa knew, but she didn't completely trust Bellamy. Lexa couldn't help, but let out a guttural noise from her throat. Clarke and Bellamy both turned to look at Lexa with confused faces. "Did you just growl at us?" asked Clarke with a hint of amuzement in her voice.

"Clarke I…uh…um," Lexa broke off unsure of what to say. "Lexa are you jealous?" asked the blonde as a mischievous grin spread across her face. "I…um…yes," replied Lexa with a sheepish look on her face. "Hey babe I love you ok. You have nothing to worry about. Bellamy is like a brother to me. You are the only one I want to be with," stated Clarke softly. Lexa pulled Clarke closer in order to kiss her softly and then more deeply. As they broke away from the kiss Lexa pressed her forehead to Clarke's. "I'm sorry Clarke," whispered Lexa. "I know," whispered Clarke back.

"Commander, you don't have to worry. Clarke is like another sister to me. I'm going to be blunt here. I don't like the fact that you left my people to die, but Clarke has obviously forgiven you, which means she trusts you. I trust Clarke's judgement so you won't have any problems from me. However, if you hurt Clarke again you'll have me to deal with," spoke Bellamy clearly. "Bellamy I appreciate your concern for Clarke I do. She is lucky to have a friend like you, but I promise you I will never intentionally hurt Clarke. You have my word," replied Lexa. Bellamy nodded and then greeted Lexa by way of a formal grounder greeting by grasping her forearm just below the elbow. Lexa did the same.

Bellamy then motioned for Clarke Lexa and Indra to follow him inside. Lexa signalled for her warriors to stay outside for now. Just as Clarke, Lexa and Indra entered inside the camp they were met by a familiar brunette. "Clarke it's really you," stated Raven excitedly. Clarke stepped forward to hug her friend before saying, "Hey Raven I've missed you." "I've missed you too, C." Before Clarke could say anything more Octavia came over to them with Lincoln announcing, "I wondered howling it would take you two to come back here."

"Wait Octavia have you known all this time where Clarke was?" asked Raven with an edge of annoyance to her voice. "Umm, yeah Lincoln and I came across her when we were in TonDC about a month ago, but Clarke told us not to say anything," replied Octavia nervously.

"Clarke why would you keep that from everyone, from me. I thought I was your best friend," stated Raven sadly. "Raven you are my best friend, but I needed to be on my own for a while. I couldn't stay here seeing you all everyday after what I did," replied Clarke as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Raven suddenly felt a lump forming her throat. Then the strangest thing happened. Raven felt moisture rolling down her cheeks. "Wait am I crying?" thought Raven. "No way, Raven Reyes does not cry," thought Raven. Raven then calmly pulled Clarke into an embrace. "I'm sorry Clarke. I've just missed you like a lot. This place sucks without my awesome best friend, you know what I mean, Princess?" said Raven.

After a few moments Octavia joined the two girls in the hug and motioned for Lexa and Bellamy to join in. Lexa and Bellamy looked at each at her and Bellamy shrugged as if to say what the hell. The two of them joined n leaving Indra looking on in disbelief.

The five continued to hug for a few moments before Octavia broke the silence by saying, "So how was Polis Clarke? Did the Commander show you a good time?" Lexa raised an eyebrow, which caused Octavia to buts into a fit of giggles. "Wait am I missing something?" said Raven with confusion printed across her face. "Clarke and the Commander are totally getting on," replied Octavia in between giggles "Ha! I knew it!" said Raven as she enthusiastically fist pumped the air.

"Honestly you two are both dorks. Lexa and I haven't got it on. I love her though with all my heart and Lexa feels the same," explained Clarke. "Aww that is adorable," gushed Octavia. Raven then smacked Octavia's arm causing the younger girl to glare before saying, "Shut up, O. What she means is we are happy for you both.I know I haven't always approved of you Lexa, but you obviously make my girl here happy so I guess we're cool," stated Raven matter of factly. "Thank you, Raven. Your support means a lot to both of us," replied Lexa sincerely. Both girls then shook hands.

Clarke gave a warm smile to her girlfriend and best friend. She then leaned towards Lexa and told the girl, "I love you, Lex." "I love you to Clarke," replied Lexa with a big smile on her face. In the background Octavia made gagging noises that then caused her to get another thump from Raven.

Both girls leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Before either of them could deepen the kiss both Clarke and Lexa were brought back to reality by someone coughing. Clarke and Lexa turned to see a very shocked Abigail Griffin staring at them. Clarke reached for Lexa's hand, which Lexa gladly took. "Clarke?" Abby asked as she looked incredulously on at the two girls standing before her with their hands currently intertwined.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Consequences **

**Hey guys here is a new chapter for you to sink your teeth into. Hope you enjoy! As always feel free to comment and review , etc. I do not own any of the characters they belong to the 100.**

Several minutes passed and still Clarke and Lexa remained silent both stuck for words. "Clarke what is the meaning of this?" asked Abby angrily. "Mom this isn't how I wanted you to find out, believe me, but Lexa and I are together," replied Clarke calmly. "I don't understand," huffed Abby. "I love Lexa, Mom. We're dating and there isn't anything you can do about it. Can you please just be happy for me?" asked Clarke who was becoming increasingly more frustrated.

"I can't believe you, Clarke. You left Camp without saying goodbye. I've been sick with worry these past few months not knowing where you were when all this time you where with Her. You couldn't bother to let me know you were ok? I'm your Mother Clarke. When did she suddenly become more important to you?" shouted Abby.

"I know I should have said goodbye. I'm sorry, I screwed up, but what do you want me to say? You would never have let me go. I couldn't stay here any longer after what I did, because I couldn't stand seeing your faces everyday knowing what I did to get you all back so I chose to bear it so you didn't have to. As for Lexa I didn't originally intend to find her, but in the end I did. I'm not going to apologise for loving Lexa, Mom and you know what Lexa love me too. I don't have to justify anything to you!" spat Clarke.

Lexa had to fight the urge to draw her sword and plunge it into Abby's chest. Nevertheless, Lexa's grip on her sword remained tight causing her knuckles to turn white with the action. In her opinion Abby was a useless, unforgiving woman, who liked to think she was in charge despite the fact she was incapable of leading her people. Everyone including Lexa saw Clarke as the true leader of her people.

Lexa was startled out her ministrations by Abby speaking yet again. "How can you possibly love her Clarke? She is savage along with the rest of her people. Not to mention a murderer. She has the blood of hundreds if not thousands on her hands. Do I have to remind you of Finn?" Abby was disgusted with Clarke. She could not possibly see what Clarke saw in the Commander. As far as Abby could see there wasn't a good bone in her body.

"I killed Finn not Lexa. If you think Lexa is savage then what does it make me? I have the blood of hundreds on me too. That's something I have to live with everyday, but the decisions that both Lexa and I have made were to save our people. That doesn't make it right, but we didn't have a choice. We do what we have to do in order to survive. The dead are gone and the living are hungry, which as harsh as it sounds is true," growled Clarke.

"Clarke, listen to me honey. You are not the Commander. You are a good person who was forced to kill those people. If the Commander had not left our people to die none of that would have happened. I know you believe that she loves you, but that is not the case. She is not capable of love," retorted Abby.

"Mom, Stop!" pleaded Clarke to no avail.

"No, Clarke you need to hear this. The Commander does not have a heart. She is cold, ruthless and heartless. She may have told you that she loves you, but she is only using you Clarke. The Commander wants you for her own agenda in order to control you so she can eventually control all our people. She will only hurt you Clarke. Mark my words once you are no longer useful to her she will kill you!"

Finally Lexa snapped. She could no longer listen to Abby and she was saying about her. Lexa had tried to remain in control for Clarke's sake as she did not want to the reason for Clarke having no parents. However, Abby Griffin had dug her own grave and she was going to pay the price for her insolence.

In the blink of an eye Lexa had drawn her sword at lightning speed that was now currently pointed at Abby's neck. By this stage a crowd had gathered, but the spectators stayed silent. Clarke watched on in horror as her girlfriend stood ready to kill as she visibly shook with anger. She made her way to Lexa and gently put her hand on top of Lexa's in an attempt to get the brunette to lower her sword. "Hey, Lex look at me. You don't want to do this. She isn't worth it. What she said is unforgivable, but she is still my Mother. Please don't kill her Lexa," pleaded Clarke.

Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes and found her resolve weakening. She could not hurt Clarke so she reluctantly lowered her weapon and returned it to its scabbard. This time Clarke took Lexa's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze to show that she wasn't going anywhere.

Abby was about to mutter out a "thank you," but was quickly stopped by Lexa. "Save it Abby. I did not do it for you. I did it for Clarke, because she loves you and deserves to have her Mother. I will not be the one to take that away from her. Do not ever speak to me like that again or I will show you just how merciless I can be."

At those words Abby shuddered, but Lexa ignored her instead continuing to speak.

"You do not know me so do not pretend you do. You know nothing about me or how I feel, Abby Griffin. The truth is I used to think that love is weakness, because my heart was broken when I lost someone that I loved. I did not think that I was capable of loving again until I met Clarke. She captured my heart from the moment I first laid eyes on her and from then on everything has changed. I tried to forget about my feelings, because I thought it made me weak, but in reality it makes me stronger. I love your daughter with all my heart and would never deliberately hurt her. I can honestly say I have never loved anyone like I love Clarke. She is the only one I want to be with. There is nothing you can do to change that," snarled Lexa.

In that moment Clarke loved Lexa more than she ever thought possible and it scared her, but in a good way. She felt an overpowering sense of adoration for the brunette and knew that the most important person in her life was Lexa. As long as Clarke had Lexa nothing else mattered in the slightest.

"If you can't accept my relationship with Lexa then there is no longer a place for you in my life." Clarke then with Lexa hot on her heels turned to exit the camp in order to find the newly erected tent of the Commander that bore the Commander's insignia. Before reaching the tent Lexa released all the anger she felt into one punch as she punched the metal fence leaving a slight dent. Clarke glared at her Mom then taking Lexa's non bruised and bloody hand led Lexa to the medical Bay.

"What the hell is wrong with you Abby? Why are you so against Clarke being happy? Clarke loves Lexa so much and you are blind if you think that Lexa doesn't love her. You can see how much she loves Clarke just by the way that she looks at her. I mean she is practically giving her heart eyes, which is why I've decided to call her Commander Heart Eyes," said Raven heatedly.

"Yeah not cool Abby. You're breaking Clarke's hearts. For Clarke's sake you need to get your shit together and suck it," shouted Octavia.

"You're both right. I have a lot of work to do in order to fix things with Clarke," replied Abby sadly before walking away leaving Raven and Octavia alone. "Commander Heart Eyes, huh? I love it!" stated Octavia enthusiastically. "Thanks, O. What can I say I'm pretty damn awesome," replied Raven matter of factly.

After attending to Lexa's bloody and broken knuckles by cleaning them and then taping them tightly with gauze in order to create some padding, the pair eventually made it to Lexa's tent. When inside Lexa pulled Clarke into a tight embrace wanting to thank her for taking care of her hand, but also to show her that she was here for her. Clarke wanted to stay like this forever, because she just felt so safe in Lexa's arms. "I love you, Lex," whispered Clarke. "I love you too, Clarke," whispered Lexa back.

Without hesitation Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa's and brought them into a soft kiss. Clarke then deepened the kiss and was grateful when Lexa granted her tongue entrance. Both of the girls tongue's became one as they joined together in a sensual dance of dominance. As the kisses intensified the more desperate they became.

Clarke pushed herself closer into Lexa and could feel taught muscles underneath the brunette's clothes. The closeness of the bodies created friction as the fabrics rubbed against the girls causing both girls to moan. Both Clarke and Lexa eventually broke away from the kiss so that they could breathe again. Breathlessly Clarke told Lexa as she pressed her forehead to Lexa's, "I'm ready, Lex."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Taking Chances**

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. I should probably point out that this my first time writing any sort of sex scene so I hope I've done it justice. Hope you all enjoy it and I hope you think I've done a good job. As always feel free to comment and review, etc. I do not own any of these characters they belong to the 100.**

"I'm ready, Lex." Those words echoed in Lexa's ears. She could not believe whats she had just heard. "Surely I must be mistaken," thought Lexa. All she could do was just stare with her mouth slightly ajar. There was a deafening silence before Lexa realized that she should really be saying something. "Clarke, are you sure? I will wait as long as you need."

"Lex, I promise you I have never been more sure of anything in my whole entire life. I love you so much Lexa. You are the only one I want to be with," replied Clarke.

This was all the confirmation that Lexa needed. Lexa pulled Clarke in for a hungry kiss leaving both girls breathless. With the speed of a lioness Lexa had backed Clarke into the back of the bed. Clarke then hit the bed with a soft thud. Before Clarke could even respond Lexa pounced on her and began straddling her.

Lexa began kissing Clarke with a desperation she had never felt before. She wanted Clarke, she needed her and now. Lexa bit down on Clarke's bottom lip drawing blood causing the blonde to moan. The sound of Clarke's moan made Lexa herself moan. Her attention was then diverted to Clarke's neck, which she started to kiss the length of.

The brunette then started to suck firmly at a part of the Clarke's neck that she also began flicking her tongue over. Lastly she bit down hard making the blonde underneath her gasp as well as moan. Lexa knew that that would leave a mark, which if she was being honest was her intention. She wanted everyone to know that Clarke belongs to her.

Clarke could feel her heart beat become more and more irregular. The brunette's touch made her skin tingle and she felt as if the she was on fire. Clarke looked up and blue eyes met green eyes. She could tell from Lexa's face that she was seeking permission to go further so Clarke nodded in order to tell Lexa to carry one.

The nod was all Lexa needed. In one swift movement Lexa had removed Clarke's jacket and top. Clarke then did the same with Lexa's top layers. In another movement Lexa unclasped Clarke's bra and threw it across the other side of the tent. Clarke did the same with Lexa's under layers. Lexa was not at all prepared at all for the sight before her. Clarke was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Lexa couldn't help, but gaze at Clarke's well formed breasts causing her to lick her lips hungrily.

Clarke couldn't help, but laugh at Lexa's facial expression as she gazed at her. "See something you like the look of there, Commander?" asked Clarke huskily. This time it was Lexa's turn to moan and in an instant Clarke noticed the colour of Lexa's eyes change color to a much darker green. In fact they were almost black with desire. Clarke felt the moan slip from her mouth as she let her eyes roam over tan skin and perfectly formed abs.

Lexa smirked upon hearing Clarke moan. However, Lexa didn't smirk for long as she had business to attend to. Business being Clarke's breasts. Lexa caught one of Clarke's breasts between her teeth and began sucking as well as rubbing the nipple of the other breast between her fingers. This resulted in more moans escaping the blonde's mouth.

Smirking once again, Lexa moved herself further down Clarke's body and began trailing kisses down Clarke's stomach. When she reached Clarke's trousers she quickly unbuckled the belt, slid them down Clarke's legs and tossed them aside. Lexa then slipped her fingers underneath the waistband of Clarke's knickers and was met with a fierce heat and pulling wetness situated between Clarke's legs.

"Lex, Please," pleaded Clarke. Lexa deliberately continued to tease Clarke for a little while longer. Eventually the desire was too much for Lexa so she proceeded to slide Clarke's knickers down her legs and whip them off.

Lexa started to tease Clarke's entrance with her fingers. This lasted for a little while. "Lexa," gasped Clarke. "Yes, Clarke?" smirked Lexa. "Please!" whimpered Clarke. "What would you like me to do?" asked Lexa teasingly. "I want you to fuck me, Lexa" said Clarke desperately. "Your wish is my command," whispered Lexa huskily into Clarke's ear eliciting a moan from the blonde.

With that Lexa moved further down Clarke's body opening Clarke's legs wider. Lexa then began kissing the inside of Clarke's thighs. She then put her head between Clarke's legs and began licking and sucking Clarke's wet folds. This caused Clarke to moan loudly. After sometime Lexa dipped two fingers into Clarke's entrance thrusting slowly setting a steady rhythm. Lexa started to grind her his at the same time causing Clarke's hips to buck. Clarke then began scratching her nails up Lexa's back making the brunette moan.

Eventually Lexa added a third finger thrusting much faster and began rubbing Clarke's clit with her thumb. Clarke started moaning and simultaneously screaming Lexa's name as she tangled her fingers in brunette locks. It wasn't long before Clarke started to violently shake as she came. Lexa continued to thrust slowly inside Clarke as she road out the waves of her powerful orgasm. Lexa then removed her fingers and sucked taking Clarke's essence. Lexa moaned as her taste buds came alive with the taste of Clarke.

Both girls were breathless by the time Lexa rolled off Clarke. As both girls lay there panting Clarke gasped, "That was incredible. I don't think I've ever had sex as amazing as that! I love you so much, Lex." "I love you too, beautiful. There's no one I want to be with more. I too have never experienced anything like this before," panted Lexa.

After Clarke had a chance to recover she then straddled Lexa and whispered huskily into her ear, "How about I show you a good time Commander?" This resulted in Lexa moaning loudly. Clarke then proceeded to remove Lexa's trousers and knickers throwing them across the tent. Much like Lexa Clarke began to tease Lexa's already wet entrance before slipping in two fingers. She subsequently started to trust in and out methodically.

Moments passed and Clarke added a third finger while beginning to rub Lexa's clit with her thumb. Lexa soon started to shake and eventually came causing her thighs to clamp around Clarke's finger. After Lexa had rode out her orgasm Clarke removed her fingers and tasted Lexa's essence and moaned. It was better than Clarke had ever imagined. Clarke didn't think she'd tasted anything nicer.

Clarke leaned in and the two girls kissed passionately causing Lexa to taste her own essence on her breath. She had to admit she prefers Clarke's taste to her own though. Lexa and Clarke then began pleasuring each other into the night.

The next morning Clarke awoke feeling very satisfied and slightly sore. She kissed Lexa making her eyes flutter open. "Hey there," spoke Clarke. "Hello my love," replied Lexa. "I love you, Lex and I want you to know that was the best night of my life." "I love you too, Clarke and I too have never experienced anything as incredible as what we shared."

Both girls got dressed and then excited their tent heading to the mess hall in order to get breakfast. They then sat down at a table next to Raven and Octavia. Raven quirked an eyebrow at the girls before her with joined hands. It was then that both Raven and Octavia noticed the rather large purple bruise just above Clarke's collar bone. "Good night Clarke?" asked Raven with an amuzed look on her face. "Or should we say too good of a night?" asked Octavia with a shit eating grin.

Clarke felt herself blush before saying, "Okay guys spit it out?" "Well, it's just you've got a pretty impressive hickey going on there, C," laughed Raven. Clarke turned to Lexa who was now smirking in a knowing way. "Seriously, Lexa! You let me leave without telling me that I have a massive hickey? What if my Mom sees it? Oh please kill me now," rambled Clarke. Clarke's ramblings immediately made Octavia and Raven burst into a fit of giggles while Lexa chuckled to herself.

"Stop it! You guys it isn't funny! Lexa you can stop looking so pleased with yourself and tell me what the hell you were thinking?" stammered Clarke. "I'm sorry, Clarke. Well, actually I'm not sorry. I wanted to show everyone that you are mine. I can't help that my possessive nature is fuelled by your beauty. Anyway I don't remember you complaining about it last night," stated Lexa cockily adding a wink in Clarke's direction.

Clarke desperately tried to think of a come back, but failed miserably. The truth was Lexa was right she had not complained, because in fact she had enjoyed it immensely. "Damn it, Lexa. Why do you have to look so hot right now?" thought Clarke. "Okay fine you win Lexa. Can we please just change the subject?"

As Clarke flung her hands dramatically to her sides one accidentally brushed Lexa's thigh and came to rest there. Lexa had to clench her teeth to stop the moan escaping from her mouth. Once Clarke realized what she had done she couldn't contain the smirk of her own. This resulted in a slight glare from the brunette.

Raven and Octavia watched the interaction between the two girls with equally devilish expressions on their faces. Before Raven could come out with something witty, Abby had walked over to the group. "Can we talk please?" "What do you want Mom?" "I want to apologise for my behaviour last night. I was completely out of line. I just hope you can forgive me," pleaded Abby.

"Yes, you were out of line, but it's not me you should be apologising to it's Lexa," said Clarke through gritted teeth. "You're right. Lexa I owe you an apology. I said some hurtful and unforgivable things when I had no right to. It's just hard for me to see Clarke so close to someone other than me. I felt like I was loosing her," said Abby sadly.

Lexa was surprised by the sincerity in Abby's voice. She still did not like Abby one bit, but she decided to give her the benefit of the doubt for Clarke's sake. "I accept your apology, Abby. However, you do not need to worry about loosing Clarke. You are her Mother and that won't change. What do you say we try to at least be civil for Clarke's sake?" "Thank you, Lexa. I agree that yes we should be civil," replied Abby. "I love you Mom!" "I love you too honey. So girls what did you get up to last night?" asked Abby. "Oh you know not much," replied Clarke coyly.

This causes Octavia to irrupt into a fit of laughter. Raven attempts to stop Octavia by punching her hard in the arm, but only succeeds in making Octavia laugh more. "Am I missing something?" asked Abby looking quizzical. "Just the fact that Clarke and Lexa had a very good night. Like I mean a really really good night," replied Octavia after her giggling had subsided.

Having realized what she had just said right in front of Abby Octavia desperately tries to backtrack. "I mean umm. Well, umm what I'm trying to say is that umm…" "What O is trying to say is that you know it was just pretty much a standard night. Anyhow how's things with you? Did you do something different with your hair?"

Raven mentally cringed at her usage of the word "Anyhoo." "Who says that!" thought Raven. "Nice try Raven, but I wasn't born yesterday. Clarke, you and Lexa slept together didn't you? Or at least that is what Octavia has so creatively implied."

"Okay fine. I did sleep with Lexa, but I'm a grown woman, Mom. There's nothing you can do to stop me." "Clarke I appreciate your honesty and I am well aware of how stubborn you can be. Before I go just promise you will be safe?" state Abby. "I promise, Mom," said Clarke with a roll of an eye.

As Abby walked off Clarke turned to Octavia and glared. "What the hell was that O?" "I'm sorry it just slipped out and then I panicked," replied Octavia. "Panicked? More like failed epically," laughed Raven. 'Shut it Reyes! I didn't see you doing by better," snapped Octavia.

"Guys just drop it. Honestly you are both the biggest dorks ever," chuckled Clarke. "I couldn't agree more," laughed Lexa. "Whatever, you love us really Clarkey and Lexy," stated Octavia. "The girls right. I mean I'm awesome how could anyone not love me," said Raven matter of factly.

"I don't know. Lex what do you reckon?" asked Clarke. "I think yes you do love them. That's pretty obvious. As for me well I find you both amuzing, but Octavia never call me Lexy again. Lexa is fine or even better Heda," replied Lexa looking serious. "Sorry Heda," said Octavia with a bobbed head.

Bellamy then sauntered up to the girls wondering what all the hilarity had been about. "Hey girls what going on here?" asked Bellamy. "Oh not much. O, just embarrassed me in front of my Mom. No big deal," replied Clarke nonchalantly. "O, what did you do?" laughed Bellamy. "Well, I kind of blurted out that Clarke and Lexa had sex," replied Octavia while slightly blushing.

You go for it, Princess!" exclaimed Bellamy as he put is hands up to high five both Clarke and Lexa. Lexa returned Bellamy's high five with a grin plastered on her face. Clarke was shocked to say the least. Her girlfriend was actually getting on with Bellamy.

"Bellamy are you really high 5ing the fact that Lexa and I had slept together?" asked Clarke with a quirked eyebrow. "Yeah I guess I am. I mean it's been a while since you got any action. Plus the idea of two hot girls is kinda hot. Any chance you'd let me join in?" grinned Bellamy.

"Ewww Bellamy gross," groaned Octavia. "Please Blake if anyone is getting on the action it's me, because I am Raven Reyes and I am damn hot,'" stated Raven. "Okay guys well things just got officially weird. Lex and I have to go plan for the meeting so this is our cue to leave," said Clarke awkwardly. The two lovers then turned to their tent hand in hand and began planning for yet another meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dooms Day**

**Hey guys as promised here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy! As always feel free to comment and review , etc. I do not own any of these characters they belong to the 100.**

The day of the meeting had arrived. Currently, Clarke and Lexa were in the middle of a discussion with Abby, Marcus, Bellamy, Raven and Octavia. Clarke had just delivered a lengthy speech along with Lexa explaining to the group of the decision to continue the Alliance between both their people. "So does that make sense to everyone?" asked Clarke.

Kane was the first to speak up. "I think I speak for everyone in thanking Clarke and the Commander for securing the Alliance between our people. Now that there is continued peace between our people's we can learn valuable things from each other."

"I agree with Marcus, I really do, but I have some reservations," stated Abby. "What reservations? Speak true Abby," replied Lexa in her full Commander persona. Lexa had a feeling that Abby would not approve of something. However, she remained passive refusing to let her irritation show.

"It's just you spoke of the Ice Nation's dislike of the Alliance. Can you be sure that they won't be a threat?" answered Abby. Lexa considered her options before replying. She could either lie and say that the Ice Nation would not be a threat. Or her other option was to tell the truth that if there was to be a threat to the Alliance that it would mostly likely come from the Ice Nation. Lexa decided she could not lie to Clarke so her only option was to be honest.

"Honestly, Abby I cannot promise you that the Ice Queen will not cause any problems. It is no secret that the Ice Queen and I do not see eye to eye to put it mildly. Of all the clans, the Ice Clan has always been the one to make things difficult for me. However, I promise you this no matter what the Ice Nation throws at us together we will overcome anything. I have an Army made of up the 12 clans at my disposal," spoke Lexa with a fierce determination.

Abby could see Lexa meant every word she said, but she did not understand how she could be so calm. "The Ice Nation could attack at anytime and we are not prepared," thought Abby. "I appreciate your honesty, Commander, but you can't guarantee our safety and you know it. I'm sorry, but that isn;t good enough. We need to know we are safe. There has to be something you can do? You are the Commander of the 12 clans after all," said Abby sarcastically.

Before Lexa had a chance to deal with Abby herself, Clarke had begun to speak. "Mom, that is enough! We all know that our lives are never going to be completely safe now that we are on the ground. As Lexa said if we stick together we can overcome anything," interrupted Clarke loudly. Clarke could not believe her Mom. She could be so judgemental and Clarke hated it. Clarke turned to Lexa who had taken on one of her fiercer facial expressions.

Lexa was starting to feel frustrated at the moment. She knew Abby wasn't her biggest fan, but she thought by now people would have more faith in her leadership skills. "Abby I completely understand where you're coming from, but you have to remain calm. I have made myself clear to all the clan leaders. They know exactly what will become of them if they disobey me," retorted Lexa angrily.

"Well, unfortunately that doesn't provide much comfort to me," snapped back Abby. Clarke could slap her Mom right now. She was making things so much harder than they needed to be. Lexa had a murderous look about her so Clarke decided to step in before someone was murdered by her girlfriend.

Without anyone noticing Clarke slid her right hand under the table and placed it on Lexa's thigh. She then began rubbing Lexa's thigh much to the brunette's surprise. "You okay there Heda?" asked Octavia with a devilish grin. "Yeah Commander you look a little flustered," quipped Raven with an equally mischievous grin.

Lexa tried to compose herself before replying, but this was getting increasingly more difficult as Clarke had now unfastened Lexa's trousers and had slipped her hand inside Lexa's trousers as she began to rub her clit in a circular motion over her knickers. "I am fine thank you. Octavia, Raven, you don't need to concerned. Now back to the meeting. The only thing to be…"

Lexa trailed off as Clarke suddenly dipped two fingers into her wet folds and began thrusting at a steady pace. "Holy shit this feels so good. No, focus Lexa. You cannot let them know that Clarke is in the middle of getting you off at the table," thought Lexa firmly.

"Are we keeping you from something Commander?" smirked Bellamy giving both Lexa and Clarke a knowing look. Lexa had to clench her teeth to stop the moan as Clarke added a third finger. "No of course not Bellamy. I was merely distracted that's all," replied Lexa as calmly as she could.

"I bet you are," chuckled Raven. Lexa glared at Raven causing Octavia to burst into a fit of giggles. Raven once again tried and failed to stop Octavia's laughter by elbowing the younger brunette's ribs succeeding only in making Octavia laugh more.

"I don't know what's going on here and I'm not sure I even want to know. Please can we get back to the task at hand," demanded Abby. Clarke who had quietly been concentrating on pleasuring Lexa decided to speak up. "Mom as Lexa and I have both explained more than once we cannot guarantee what'll happen, but that's life. There are no guarantees any more. All we can do is carry on living our lives as normally as we can," stated Clarke with an edge of exasperation to her voice.

"Clarke is right Abby. There is nothing we can do about a threat that hasn't happened. If there is an attack we will deal with it when it happens. There is no point in worrying about something until it happens," added Kane. "Okay fine, but I still don't feel comfortable," replied Abby.

Clarke could feel Lexa tense up again so she started to thrust faster. Lexa was left once more struggling to contain her moans and to make matters worse she could tell she was close. She needed to end this meeting and fast. "Damn Clarke for doing this to me. I will make her pay," thought Lexa. "Well, now that everyone is in agreement I suggest we end this meeting," remarked Lexa.

Before anyone could respond Indra came marching into the room. "Indra what is the meaning of this?" growled Lexa angrily. "Heda I need…" Lexa quickly cut off Indra as she becoming increasingly frustrated saying, "Shof op Indra!" "Heda it is urgent. A messenger sent by the Ice Queen has just arrived," stated Indra ignoring Lexa's order in the process.

Everyone in the room gasped except Lexa who just gritted her teeth. Clarke immediately removed her fingers from Lexa and shook her head bitterly. She had suspected that the Ice Queen would attack, but she did't think that it would be so soon. "Bring him to me Indra," said Lexa through gritted teeth.

She was pissed off, because she had been so close to getting off and now she was left with pent up sexual frustration. In addition she was now having to deal with the Ice Nation's insolence. Lexa was not happy at all.

Indra then returned with the messenger. Lexa looked him up and down with a look of disgust. "What brings you here? Speak true," demanded Lexa with a look that was not to be messed with. "My Queen wishes to inform you that if you do not call off the Coalition as well as the Alliance with the Sky Kru then she will march here in three days to kill you all," replied the messenger calmly.

"You will tell your Queen that no one orders me about. I am the only Heda around here therefore I am the only one in charge. The Coalition and the Alliance will not be broken. She better prepare herself for a lengthy battle. One that I do not intend to loose. Go Now," barked Lexa. With that Indra escorted the Ice Queen's messenger out of the room.

Lexa stood up to address everyone in a determined stance. "Together we can defeat the Ice Queen's Army, but only if we stick together. Do I have your support?" asked Lexa standing tall. "Together," stated Clarke as she looked into Lexa's eyes. For a moment blue eyes were lost in green eyes until Bellamy interrupted the moment. "Hell yes I'm in!" growled Bellamy. "As am I," replied Octavia firmly. "Damn right I'm in. I'll start working on making more bullets and grenades now," stated Raven. Raven then stood up and exited the room and got to work.

"Of course we will do anything in our power to help. As many men and women as we can spare will be at your disposal," said Kane. "Thank you," replied Lexa before turning on her heel and leaving. Clarke nodded her thanks before turning and following Lexa. Both girls returned to their tent and began planning for War just like they had done all those months ago.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Reckoning**

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay! There are a few gory details in this chapter so don't say I didn't warn you ;) Anyway feel free to comment and review, etc. I do not own these characters they belong to the 100!**

Clarke found herself exhausted. She had spent the last day in the war tent planning for their battle with the Ice Nation. That wasn't the only reason why Clarke was tired though. Despite having spent most of their previous day planning their attack Lexa had been the complete opposite of tired. In fact she had been wide awake. Lexa had had a lot of excess energy due to Clarke's stunt under the table at the meeting.

All of this had led to a very sleepless night for Clarke as Lexa had exacted her revenge by teasing her only to stop when she became close. As a result Clarke had been left with so much sexual frustration that she had not been able to sleep. The brunette had of course drifted off to sleep with a smirk on her face.

As much as Clarke had been annoyed she knew it had been her own fault. "Actually no it was mainly that stupid dick from the Ice Nation's fault. If he hadn't have come I totally would have gotten Lexa off. Damn him!" Clarke mentally cursed the Ice Nation's messenger for what felt like the hundredth time.

However, here she was in the war tent with Lexa briefing the Grounder warriors and Skykru alike of their plan. Lexa had just been explaining to the grounders in trigedasleng as Octavia translated for the skykru that the Commander and Clarke would be leading in front together. In addition a row of grounder warriors with shields would be in the front along with skykru soldiers carrying their own shields as well as their guns. The rest would fall behind in a neat formation. Some of the grounders would be in the trees with bows and arrows ready to shoot.

Everyone in the room began to nod as Lexa finished speaking. "Clarke is there anything you would like to add?" asked Lexa sincerely. Clarke was proud of Lexa in that moment as it had taken a lot for her to accept that Clarke was going to fight alongside her. Lexa had not wanted Clarke to come, because she was terrified of loosing her just like she had done with Costia. Clarke had assured her that she was not Costia and that things would be different. Eventually Lexa had relented.

"I would just like to say that there might be more of them, but we are far more skilled and are much stronger. We also have bullets whereas they don't. In addition, we will also have the element of surprise on our side, because they will not be expecting us to meet them early. As long as we work together we will be unstoppable," declared Clarke firmly.

At this moment Lexa was two things. One she was terrified of loosing the woman that she loves. Second she was completely and utterly in awe of Clarke and her ability to capture a room with her words. It was one of the many things thats she loved about Clarke. Lexa silently swore that she would do everything in her power to protect the blonde, but she would also fight to stay alive for Clarke as well. "Tomorrow we will march to TonDc where we will defeat the Ice Nation. They will pay for their crimes. The Ice Queen is mine! Jus drein Jus daun!" shouted Lexa. Soon the whole room including Clarke were chanting "Jus drein Jus daun!"

After the meeting a big feast was prepared in order to give those fighting much needed strength. There was various different meats cooking as well as vegetables, bread, cheese, berries and plenty of wine. It was a celebration in many ways as for some this would be their last feast. Grounders and skykru alike joined in with the dancing and spirits remained high. As the night grew later more and more people returned to their tents in order to get some rest before the early travel to TonDc.

Eventually after bidding their friends goodnight Clarke and Lexa returned to their tent. Clarke was worried about Lexa. The brunette had been quiet all night and it scared the hell out of Clarke. "Lex talk to me? Babe please tell me what you are thinking?" pleaded Clarke. "I do not know if I can be strong for both of us Clarke. I cannot loose you. My mind has to be completely clear for me to win this war. I cannot be distracted. I am worried that I will be too concerned about loosing you, which would put us all in danger. I cannot my people down. Furthermore I refuse to let Her win," declared Lexa she felt tears to pool in her eyes.

Clarke was overcome with emotion. She had never seen Lexa so open before. It brought tears to her own eyes. "Lex I love you! No matter what happens together we can get through this. I know you're scared, but guess what so am I. It terrifies me, but we cannot afford to dwell on it. We just have to promise to fight for each other," stated Clarke her voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too Clarke. I promise to fight for you always," said Lexa sincerely. "I will always fight for you too," whispered Clarke. Both girls got swept up by the emotion realizing that the day after tomorrow this could be their last time together. Upon this realization clothes were quickly removed and both girls began to make love well into the night.

**The Battle Begins**

The sun was shining as both Clarke and Lexa collapsed in a sweaty tangle of limbs. Both girls had finished making love for the third time. Although Clarke could not be sure of the exact number as she had lost count long ago. She wanted to remain in their little love bubble, but Clarke knew they had to get up now. "Hey Lex time to get dressed now," whispered Clarke. "Don't wanna. Me sleeping," whined Lexa sleepily.

Clarke loved seeing Lexa look so innocent and in her opinion looking very adorable. Clarke chuckled to herself. Adorable was something that she never thought she would describe Lexa as. Clarke picked up Lexa's clothes throwing them at her causing the brunette to glare at her. Clarke chuckled again while she proceeded to get dressed.

After dressing the girls hurried to breakfast. After a quick breakfast Lexa set two scouts ahead to TonDc to establish the Ice Nation's status. Before leaving Clarke said goodbye to her mother giving her a hug. "Goodbye sweetheart, promise me you'll keep safe?" asked Abby. "I promise, Mom," replied Clarke. "Look after my daughter Lexa," stated Abby. "You have my words," replied Lexa.

Raven having said goodbye to Octavia and Bellamy turned to hug Clarke. "I'm going to miss you Clarke. Make sure you keep in contact via the walkie's okay? I'll be at the radio the whole time." "I'll miss you too Raven. Don't worry I'll keep in contact. You just look after my Mom and everyone else okay," asked Clarke. "I will. Lexa you take care of yourself okay. Go kick some ass. Make sure you and my girl here get back in one piece," stated Raven. "I will do my best Raven. You have my word." Both brunettes briefly hugged and with that Clarke and Lexa along with their Army set off to TonDc.

A few hours later and the Army had reached TonDc. Clarke then checked in with Raven to let her know of their arrival. While they were waiting for the Scouts to arrive everyone was busying themselves with various tasks, such as erecting tents or in Clarke's case she was going over the plan once again.

Lexa however remained sitting in her throne looking as stoic as ever. Just as Lexa was about to tell Clarke to sit down there were shouts of "Heda" heard outside. Upon hearing her people calling her name Lexa ran outside followed by Clarke. "Heda the scouts have returned," stated Indra firmly. Lexa nodded at Indra before turning to the scouts saying, "What have you got for me?" "The Ice Nation will arrive here shortly. There is many of them," replied one of the scouts. "Thank you, Malik," said Lexa.

"Everyone get into your places. The Ice Queen will be here soon and we must be ready," said Lexa addressing her Army. "You heard the Commander. Finish what you are doing and then get into place," stated Clarke with a raised voice. There was some kerfuffle as everyone began to get into place. Soon enough Clarke and Lexa were at the front ready to lead their people.

"You ready for this Clarke?" asked Bellamy. "I don't think I'll ever be ready for this Bell, but we have to do what we have to do right?" asked Clarke thoughtfully. "That we do," replied Bellamy. "I can't wait to kick some Ice Nation butt," added Octavia. There was a few moments of silence before shouts came from the warriors in the trees. "Heda the Ice Nation Army is approaching!"

Lexa could feel a wave of calm coming over her. Now was the time to show everyone why she was chosen as Heda. In trigedasleng Lexa shouted to her warriors "Sound the horn! To war!" In an instant the sound of horns filled the air. With that grounders and skykru began to charge forward with Lexa and Clarke leading. Soon enough the Ice Nation became visible causing both the trikru and the skykru to roar in unison. This was met with an equally fierce roar from the Ice Nation.

In a flash swords were met swords. The sound of bullets were heard along with screams as Ice Nation grounders fell to the ground dead. In a matter of minutes Lexa had dispatched 20 grounders from the Ice Clan her face already splattered with blood. Clarke herself had gotten rid of a fair number of the Ice Nation's Army. Bellamy and Octavia were also dispatching Ice Nation grounders at a great rate.

Just as Lexa had killed yet another Ice Nation rat her eyes meet ice blue eyes. Her eyes showed no sign of warmth unlike Clarke's. Lexa was finally face to face with her arch enemy Mila the Queen of the Ice Nation. "Lexa it's been too long," spoke Mila in a false friendly tone. "I am not here for small talk Mila," replied Lexa in a cold tone.

Without waiting for an answer Lexa charged and swung her sword. Instantly there was a clang of metal as her sword met with Mila's. A sort of synchronised dance began as both girls dogged blow after blow. Lexa and Mila both took momentary rest bite, which was when Lexa was hit by an arrow in her left shoulder. She winced slightly, but refused to any other signs of weakness.

Lexa then took a deep breath ready to finish Mila off once and for all. Suddenly out of nowhere Mila's leg came into contact with Lexa's and the two became a tangled mess on the ground. Lexa felt a sharp pain in her chest. When she brought her hand to her chest she felt a warm liquid begin to spread and she realized Mila had stopped her.

Clarke had witnessed all this and immediately raised her gun intending to kill Mila. However, just as she was about to pull the trigger she felt an intense pain in her head and without warning she blacked out and fell to the ground. Behind her was an ice nation grounder who had knocked Clarke out by using a nearby rock he had picked up. Bellamy quickly disposed of him.

Lexa tried to sit up to get to Clarke, but the pain was too much and she began to feel dizzy and nauseas due to the blood loss. She tried again, but felt a leg on her foot preventing her from getting up. Lexa looked up and once again her eyes met icy blue eyes. There kneeling above her was Mila with her sword in one hand and her other pressed against her side to staunch the blood.

Mila knelt down whispering into Lexa's ear, "Any last words?" "Yes, time to die," replied Lexa. With every last ounce of strength she picked up her sword and swung hacking off Mila's head shouting "For Costia!" "It is done," whispered Lexa before she passed out giving into the darkness engulfing her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Struggle**

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've just started a summer job as a waitress in a hotel so I've been pretty busy. I'll do my best to update as quickly as possible, but just be aware that I won't always be able to update as regularly. Anyway hope you enjoy. As always feel free to review and comment, etc. I do not own any of these characters they belong to the 100.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Lexa woke to the sounds of a machine beeping in the background as her blurry vision tried to work out where the hell she was. As her vision became more clear Lexa realized that she must be in the medical bay of the Arc judging by all the wires that had her hooked up to various different machines. In addition she was laying on one of the Sky people's cot beds, which wad a pain in itself. It was entirely uncomfortable causing the brunette to miss her large comfy bed that was adorned with lovely warm furs.

It Lexa a few more minutes for her memory of the events that had transpired to come back to her. She remembered the battle with the Ice Nation and most of all she remembered killing the Ice Queen while finally getting her revenge for Costia. Her body ached all over from her battle wounds in particular her stab wound to her chest. "Clarke," thought Lexa. She had know idea what had happened to the blonde after the battle. Her heart longed for her.

Lexa looked around the metal box and immediately began to feel trapped. She craved the outdoors where there was so much air and space. In her longing the brunette frantically began to stand up only to find that the large number of wires she was attached to prevented her from doing so. In her desperation Lexa quickly started to pull out the wires from her veins ignoring the pain that came with each pull. Finally the last wire was out and Lexa felt a sense of relief wash over her.

However, that feeling of relief was quickly replaced with dizziness as the room began to spin. Lexa suddenly felt extremely weak and she could feel her knees begging to buckle. She was feeling very faint indeed. The brunette looked down and saw a pool of blood beginning to form on the medical gown that she was wearing. It was then that Lexa noticed Clarke fast asleep in a chair by her bed. "Oh dear!" muttered Lexa to herself before passing out. The last thing she saw was Clarke who looked deep in thought then everything went black.

Clarke was jolted out of her restless sleep from hearing the distressed voice of the woman that she loved. She immediately noticed Lexa lying on the floor wire free. What startled Clarke the most was the alarming amount of blood covering the brunette's chest area. The blonde knew that meant that Lexa had burst her stitches trying to get out of bed. "Dammit Lexa! I did not save you just to loose you again," cursed Clarke.

In a matter of minutes Clarke had radioed Abby who along with Jackson arrived almost instantly. Abby then started barking instructions and soon enough Lexa was on an operating table ready to be worked on. "Clarke you need to hold her down, because there is not enough time to administer the anaesthetics." Clarke nodded to ensure her Mother knew she understood then took her position behind Lexa's head and took hold of the brunette's arms. Jackson did the same with the legs. "Jackson suction please?" asked Abby who then began the task of stopping the bleed.

After a couple of hours and a few close calls Abby had managed to stop the bleeding. Abby turned to Clarke and Jackson saying, "Okay I'm going to stitch her up now. This is where you both need to hold her still." Abby began to stitch causing the brunette to open her eyes and howl in pain. "Lexa, baby it's okay. I'm right here with you. You're doing so well," spoke Clarke softly with tears in her eyes at seeing the woman she loves in so much pain. Lexa visibly relaxed at hearing Clarke's name. "Clarke?" asked Lexa with a shaky voice. "Yes, baby I'm right here," replied Clarke in a soothing voice. "I love you Clarke." "I love you too Lexa."

Abby's heart warmed at seeing the exchange between her daughter and the grounder's leader that Clarke loved and realized for the first time how big the bond between the women was. With that Abby stitched the last stitch announcing this by saying, "All done. We'll leave you both to it." Clarke nodded appreciatively and without another word Abby and Jackson left leaving the two girls alone.

"How long have I been out of it?" asked Lexa quietly as she gazed into the blue eyes she had come to know so well. "You've been in and out of consciousness for the past two weeks," replied Clarke sadly. "Two weeks!" exclaimed Lexa. "Yeah babe I mean it's not surprising. You've been through a lot. My Mom spent hours stopping the bleeding and you crashed twice. I was so close to loosing you," said Clarke as the tears she had been holding in began to fall.

"I am so sorry Clarke. I never meant for any of this to happen. I promise that I will do everything in my power to return to you every time. What about you? Are you hurt? The last thing I remember is someone attacking you from behind before I killed the Ice Queen then everything went black,"replied Lexa as she too began to cry as she remembered the moment that she had thought she had lost Clarke. "Don't cry Lex I'm okay. I had a pretty big bump on the back of my head, and I have some broken ribs and a few minor cuts and bruises. I was lucky compared to you."

Both girls embraced and began to kiss slowly and deeply with Clarke being careful of Lexa's injuries. Along with the chest wound Lexa also had a fairly deep gash to her shoulder inflicted by an arrow as well as many cuts and bruises, broken ribs including a jagged cut from the left side of her ribs to her hip bone.

As the kiss ended both girls pressed their foreheads together causing Lexa to let out a satisfied hum. When Lexa opened her eyes she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for not asking about her people or Clarke's. "How is everyone else Clarke?" "We were lucky really. We only lost a small number of both grounders and sky people. There was a small ceremony for the dead that Indra and myself organised. Bellamy has some broken ribs and he also took and arrow to his right thigh, but he's doing well. Octavia also has some broken ribs as well as a broken ankle, but she's as cheerful as ever. Indra is fine also," replied Clarke.

"I am glad Clarke that so many of our people are well, but I should have been there to perform the ritual of the dead. My people need to see their Commander during times likes these. It brings them strength," stated Lexa firmly as she tried to sit up. "No way, Lexa. Don't even think about getting up. My Mom did not spend hours stitching you up for the second time for you to go and burst your stitches again. I almost lost you again today I won't allow it. You need to rest. Indra along with Nyko has been passing information onto your people about your condition. All your people want is for you to get better. They don't blame you. Please sleep for me Lexa. I love you, but you can be so damn stubborn," replied Clarke with a determined expression on her face.

"I have been told this often," smirked Lexa. Although Lexa felt like arguing more she really didn't have the strength in her to do so. "I do love you Clarke so very much," and with that Lexa fell into a deep sleep.

**A few days later**

A few days later Lexa awoke feeling more refreshed than she had in along time to find Clarke curled up asleep at the end of her cot. She still had to remain in hospital much to her annoyance, but both Abby and Clarke had told her it would be a few weeks before she could start getting back to her duties. Alas there was nothing she could do to change their minds so she was stuck here. She spent her days mainly sleeping, or spending time with Clarke and much to her surprise Octavia and Raven came to visit her in hospital regularly. Indra also kept her informed of the ongoings around the camp.

As she moved into a more comfortable position she felt the blonde begin to stir. "Hey there sleepyhead. You know you could have climbed into the bed with me. It would have been more comfortable," stated Lexa as she smiled at the beautiful blonde. "I know, but the other day when I attempted to sleep next to you things got a little out of hand shall we say and if I hadn't stopped things from going further you would have burst your stitches. Besides you are banned from doing anything physical. Me sleeping beside you is a disaster waiting to happen," replied Clarke sleepily. Lexa smirked knowingly. "You know I feel much better. The no physical activities rule is stupid," replied Lexa huskily.

Clarke gulped as she felt the desire beginning to take over. It didn't help that she saw her won desire mirrored in Lexa eyes. "Now way is that happening Lexa. It's only been a few days since you burst your stitches. Sex is so not an option right now. Until your strength is back you'll just have to wait," stated Clarke with as much control as she could growled. Clarke was going to be the death of her. "Don't you growl at me miss grumpy pants. I am going to go get us breakfast," replied Clarke chuckling as she left.

The rest of the day was uneventful to say the least. After breakfast Lexa had encouraged Clarke to get back to work, which she grudgingly did. Lexa was just about to fall asleep when she was joined by Octavia and Raven. "Hey Commander Heart Eyes, how's it going?" asked Raven enthusiastically. Lexa laughed at Raven's familiar greeting. "What's up Heda?" asked Octavia "I am fine thank you. It is nice of you both to visit," replied Lexa.

"No worries Commander. The pleasure is all our," winked Raven. Lexa chuckled to herself. She really did enjoy Raven's sense of humour. "So how's things with you and Clarke?" asked Octavia grinning. "They are fine thank you Octavia. Although she infuriates me at times. She still has me on a no physical activity agenda and it's killing me," whined Lexa. This time it was Raven and Octavia's turn to laugh. "That bad huh?" laughed Raven. "You have no idea," moaned Lexa.

"Don't worry Heda. Clarke won't be able to resist you for long. Even I think your incredibly hot and I am completely straight," said Octavia. "You sure about that O?" "Shut it Reyes! Anyway Clarke really loves you. I haven't seen her this happy in ages," stated Octavia. "O's right. Clarke is positively glowing. Although if Clarke's not willing to give you any action so to speak then all you gotta do is ask. Raven Reyes ready for booty call at your service," winked Raven.

"So a straight girl is telling me I'm hot and now I'm being offered sex? Maybe today isn't so bad after all," joked Lexa. "Btw thank you for saying I'm hot Octavia although I already know I am. Thanks for the offer Raven you really no how to boost a girls ego," winked Lexa. "On a more serious note I love Clarke too. I know I will never love anyone more than I love Clarke. She is my whole life. I don't know if I could survive loosing her," replied Lexa her voice full of emotion.

"Believe me Clarke barely functioned when she thought she was going to loose you. She was like a zombie. Yet somehow she managed to stay strong and to keep it together. I admire her a lot," replied Raven. "You guys have been through so much. You deserve some happiness and some time to yourselves after everything," stated Octavia.

The brunette smiled at the two girls before her. She could not believe that she had come to like the sky people when she had originally planned on killing them. Times had certainly changed. "What are you thinking Commander?" asked Raven?"

"There is something I wanted to talk to you both about. Almost dying has made me even more determined to survive, but I also want to spend the rest of my life with Clarke by my side. I want her to be my houmon," stated Lexa lovingly.

"Omg this is so exciting! I could kiss you right now," replied Octavia enthusiastically. "Wait am I missing smoothing here?" replied Raven with a confused expression on her face. "Houmon means wife or husband. Basically Lexa wants to marry Clarke," squealed Octavia excitedly. "Aww now I get it, that's awesome. Way to go Commander you sly dog," replied Raven happily.

Lexa chuckled again. "Thank you for your enthusiasm both of you. My people have a bonding ceremony where two people who love each other come together to profess their love and then vow to love only each other. The two people are then joined literally and metaphorically. A piece of rope is tied around both of their hands and they then become one. However, I want to know about sky people custom," stated Lexa.

"Well, your bonding ceremony sounds like our tradition of marriage. Marriage is basically when two people who love each other make a commitment to each other," replied Octavia thoughtfully. "Yeah O's pretty much summed it up, but in order to get married people get engaged. Now an engagement involves one person proposing to the other as in asking the other person to marry them. Them when couple is engaged they are called fiancees. That's pretty much it," replied Raven encouragingly.

"How exactly would I go about asking Clarke to marry me?" asked Lexa her brow furrowed in concentration. "Well, you basically just ask her for her hand in marriage along with a grand gesture. Other's were more simple you know," stated Octavia matter of factly. "In other words it was unique to the individuals. No proposal was the same. You just have to make your proposal in a way that Clarke would like. Also a ring is usually involved. Does that help at all Lexa?" asked Raven sincerely. 'Yes thank you Raven. You too, Octavia. You have both given me a lot to think about," replied Lexa in a grateful tone of voice. Both girls said goodbye leaving Lexa to her thoughts.

Yes,Yes,

The rest of the day did not go quickly for Lexa. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep Clarke arrived looking slightly harassed. "Sorry I'm late I got caught up with things around camp," stated Clarke apologetically. "There is no need to apologise my love. A leader's work is never done. Come sit down. There is something I want to ask you?" replied Lexa calmly.

Clarke did as she was told and nodded for Lexa to continue. "Okay here goes. It's now or never, Lexa," thought Lexa. "Clarke I love you more than anything in this world and if almost dying has taught me anything it is that I don't ever want to be apart from you."

"Wait is she… No she can't be," thought Clarke.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and to grow old with you."

"She's doing it. She's really doing it. Holy crap!" exclaimed Clarke mentally.

"I know I don't have a ring and I'm not prepared with anything fancy. All I have to offer is my love and the promise to love you always and to love only you. Clarke of the sky people will you do me the honour of becoming my houmon? Will you marry me?" Clarke exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been keeping before kissing Lexa with all the love and passion she could muster.

Both girls broke the kiss to breathe as Lexa breathlessly asked, "Is that a yes?" "Yes, Lexa I will marry you. I want nothing more than to be your wife and for you to be my wife. I love you more than life itself. Of course I will marry you,"replied Clarke as she bagel to cry. "Clarke my love why are you crying?" "I'm crying because I am happy. I love you so much. I never knew I was capable of loving anyone as much as I love you. You take my breath away. You have made me the happiest girl in the world. I know that life on the ground will never be easy, but with you I know together we can conquer anything," replied Clarke with a voice filled with love.

Lexa kissed Clarke and put every emotion into the kiss only breaking for air. Both girls rested their heads together as they got their breaths back. Lexa kissed Clarke's head who kissed her nose before saying, "I love you too Clarke. I can feel it deep within my veins. I now know that love is not weakness. You falling from the sky is the best thing to ever happen my beautiful Sky Princess." Both girls continued to murmur sweet nothings well into the night before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Resolution**

**Hey guys I am extremely sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. All I can say is that I have been very busy recently what with starting back at university in September. Now that I am on my christmas holidays I will have more time to write. However, this will be the final chapter in this story as all good things have to come to an end eventually. Don't worry though I have some ideas for new stories that I can write so hold back those tears, because you've haven't seen the last of me yet ;)**

Clarke awoke in the early hours of the morning and couldn't help, but grin to herself as she recalled the events of the previous night. "Lexa proposed to me and I said yes. I'm going to marry the woman that I love!" exclaimed Clarke mentally. Clarke could not contain her joy any more as she jumped out of bed, fist pumped the air and cheered loudly.

This then woke up a sleeping Lexa who having been startled by Clarke's cheering instantly reached for her sword. Lexa circled the room with her sword pointed out in front of her as she assessed the room for danger. "What happened? Clarke are you hurt? I heard screaming?" asked Lexa urgently. It was then that Clarke proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles much to Lexa's annoyance.

After a few minutes Clarke managed to compose herself and was met with Lexa's scowling face. "Sorry Lex I didn't mean to startle you. I just can't wait to marry you babe so I got so excited and then I started screaming, because I just can't contain my excitement. I'm sorry Lex," stated Clarke apologetically. "I forgive you Clarke, but maybe next time you decide to scream wake me up first. I could have killed you Clarke," pleaded Lexa. "You're right I promise I will wake you up the next time I decide to scream. Aren't you excited though? I… uh… about getting married I mean," mumbled Clarke.

At seeing Clarke so visibly nervous Lexa immediately relaxed. "Of course I am excited about getting married Clarke," smiled Lexa warmly. "You mistake my seriousness for lack of enthusiasm, but that is not the case. I was annoyed at myself, because by reaching for my weapon I unintentionally endangered your life."

Clarke could see the guilt in Lexa's face and eyes and knew that she had to reassure the brunette that everything was fine. Clarke planted a firm kiss on Lexa's lips before saying, "Hey look at me Lex. You did nothing wrong. All you did was try to protect me, because you thought I was in danger. For that I love you," stated Clarke firmly. "I love you too Clarke."

This time Lexa was the one to kiss Clarke. The intensity soon began to build and that started as a simple kiss soon turned much more passionate. Once both girls had broken for air Clarke breathlessly stated, "Right well I think now would be a good time to get dressed and go to breakfast. Then maybe we could tell everyone our news." "I think that is a good idea Clarke. Together we can do this," stated Lexa. "Together," repeated Clarke.

As both girls reached the mess hall they made their way to their table where they were greeted by familiar faces. Instead of sitting down both girls remained standing.

Clarke cleared her throat and began to speak. "Hey could I get everyone's attention please?" At this the whole room became quiet. "Thanks. Before we sit down Lexa and I have some news that we would like to share with you all. Last night Lexa asked me to marry her and I said yes. We're getting married!" exclaimed Clarke excitedly.

Without warning the Sky people began to cheer. For the benefit of her people Lexa repeated the news in trigedasleng. Soon the room was filled with the cheers of both the trikru and the skykru alike. A few grounders took it upon themselves to lift both Lexa and Clarke into the room causing the crowd to react with shouts of "Heda" and "Sky Princess".

Eventually the cheering died down and both girls were placed back down on the ground. Before either of the girls could sit down both were pulled into a tight hug by Raven and Octavia. "Omg I am so happy for you guys! I am so excited I could throw up!" exclaimed Octavia enthusiastically.

"Ew way to the ruin the moment O! Anyway moving on from that disgusting image that we can all thank O for, congrats you guys! I'm super stoked. I knew you had it in you Commander Heart Eyes. Although I'm a little heart broken you didn't choose me Lex. After all, I'm hot and I'm pretty damn awesome. I thought you and I had something good Lexy," stated Raven teasingly.

"We do have something good Raven, but alas in this life we were sadly not meant to be. I know this hard for you Raven. I don't blame you for falling for me. I am pretty irresistible so it's no wonder. Perhaps in the next life we can find our way to each other," replied Lexa with a devilish look on her face.

"Well, if that's how you feel maybe you should just marry Raven instead," huffed Clarke. "Clarke you know I love you. Raven and I were just joking around," replied Lexa sincerely.

"Yeah you have nothing to worry about. I was just messing with you Clarke. I know Lexa's your girl. I mean don't get me wrong she's awesome, but she belongs with you. You know me I'm a big flirt. What can I say I enjoy the thrill of flirting with a hot girl or guy. Seriously though when I said I was happy for you guys I meant it," stated Raven genuinely.

"Don't worry I'm not really mad. I know you guys were just joking. I love you both, but seriously Raven can you please try not to flirt with my fiancé so much. Can you do that for me?" asked Clarke. "Sure I mean I'll do my best. I can't guarantee that I won't flirt on the odd occasion, because that's just who I am. So we good?" replied Raven. "We're good," stated Clarke before hugging Raven.

"Okay that was random. Anyway congrats you guys I'm really pleased for you. Come here Princess," grinned Bellamy as he pulled Clarke in for a hug. "Thanks Bell," replied Clarke smiling. "Congrats Lexa," stated Bellamy putting out his hand for Lexa to shake it. "Thank you Bellamy I appreciate it," replied Lexa shaking Bellamy's outstretched hand.

"Thank you all of you. All of your kind words have touched my heart and I know it means everything to Clarke and I to have your support," stated Lexa sincerely. "Lexa's right we cannot stress enough how much your support means to us. I love you guys and I cannot wait to marry the woman that I love in front of all of you," stated Clarke lovingly. With that Raven, Octavia and Bellamy pulled both girls into a big hug.

Abby and Kane shortly arrived and were surprised to see the group hug that was happening in front of them. "Have we missed something?" asked Abby with a hint of confusion. "Oh hey Mom. Yes, there's something that Lexa and I would like to share with you both. We're getting married," gushed Clarke.

"Right well congratulations to you both," stated Kane warmly. Meanwhile Abby was struggling to hide how taken aback she was at the announcement. "Mom say something?" asked Clarke anxiously. "Oh honey come here! I'm so very happy for you," stated Abby while pulling Clarke into a hug. "Thanks Mom," stated Clarke as she felt a sense of relief at her mother's approval. Abby then turned to hug Lexa saying, "I know I did not approve of you at first Lexa, but I was wrong. I can see how much you love Clarke and that you make her very happy. I don't think I could have asked for a better daughter in law than you."

Lexa was instantly moved by the older women that she had previously despised with a burning passion. "Thank you Abby. That means more to me than you could possibly ever know. I am honoured to have met Clarke to be loved by Clarke. Becoming a part of your family will give me much joy," stated Lexa wholeheartedly.

As everyone sat down to breakfast the discussions of the impending wedding began. The topics of discussion ranged from the types of outfits, to the floral arrangements as well as possible locations where the wedding could be held.

The wedding talk did not stop all day and by mid afternoon Lexa had had enough. She wanted nothing more than to marry Clarke, but the incessant wedding talk was beginning to irritate her. As much as she understood that the people were only trying to help, the wedding primarily should be about what she and Clarke both wanted. However, it seemed more and more that the wedding that she and Clarke wanted was not being factored into the discussions. Everyone seemed to have their own ideas, yet they could agree on nothing. Some of the suggestions were becoming increasingly over the top. For instance, Lexa considered Raven to be a good friend, but there was no way that she was going to allow Raven to involve explosives at her wedding.

Lexa politely excused herself before finding some of her warriors to put through a gruelling training exercise where she took out her frustrations on her warriors. One by one she put each warrior through their paces, winning each fight while hardly breaking a sweat.

Just as Lexa had brought her last opponent to his knees when she was distracted by the sound of someone whistling appreciatively. Lexa turned to where the sound had come from and was met with a slightly flushed looking Clarke. This caused Lexa to smirk knowingly at Clarke making her blush more.

"Hey I thought I'd find you out here," smiled Clarke. "I'm sorry Clarke I just couldn't listen to any more wedding talk. It was driving me insane. I think they have forgotten that the wedding should be about us after all we are the ones getting married," stated Lexa with a frustrated tone to her voice. "Lex it's ok it was getting on my nerves too. I know they just want to help, but like you said it is our special day. I talked to them all and reminded them the wedding should be about what we want," stated Clarke matter of factly.

"How did they take it?" asked Lexa. "Don't worry about it Lex. Everything is fine really it is. My Mom and everyone apologise for being pushy they're just excited that's all. From now on everyone's agreed to let us call the shots. They just want to help in whatever way they can," replied Clarke reassuringly. "I am glad that they understand how we feel Clarke. I think with everyone's help we can make our wedding special," stated Lexa lovingly. "I agree," replied Clarke. With that both girls kissed passionately.

**The day of the wedding**

After months of planning the day of Clarke and Lexa's wedding had finally arrived. Clarke was awoken by her mother just as the sun began to rise. "Clarke honey its time to wake up," stated Abby as she smiled at her sleeping daughter. "Mmmm just give me five more minutes," murmured Clarke. "Come on sleeping beauty we've gotta get you to a wedding!" hollered Raven. "Yeah come on Clarke, Lexa'll kill us if we fail to get you to your own wedding. I really don't wanna get on her bad side. She scares the hell out of me," stated Octavia dramatically.

Clarke suddenly began to feel ill. She had been looking forward to her wedding for what felt like years, but now that the day was actually here Clarke was a bundle of nerves. "Oh honey don't look so scared. Everything will be fine," stated Abby when noticing the petrified look on her daughter's face. "What if I forget something, or I trip up or I look a mess," stammered Clarke. "Clarke relax nothing bad is going to happen. Today is the day that you marry the love of your life so let's get you ready or else I'll just have to marry Lex instead," smirked Raven.

"Don't you dare Raven. Nothing is going to stop me from marrying the woman that I love," stated Clarke fiercely while throwing off her covers and getting out of bed. "That's my girl! Let's get you married," laughed Raven. "Come on Clarke time to get you looking all beautiful for Lexa," chirped Octavia.

Just as Clarke was being woken up, Bellamy, Lincoln and Indra were on their way to wake up Lexa. However, when Bellamy, Lincoln and Indra entered the tent they did not find a sleeping Lexa as expected, but instead found an agitated Lexa who was pacing up and down. "Heda you pace. Why are you pacing?" asked Indra. "Shof op Indra," stated Lexa through gritted teeth.

"What I think Indra means is that you are clearly nervous, but you shouldn't be. Today is the day you get to marry Clarke and spend the rest of your life with her," stated Bellamy with a bemused expression on his face. "Bellamy's right heda. Today is about you and Clarke and the love you have for each other. Nothing else matters," stated Lincoln warmly. "You're both right. I have nothing to fear. Let us begin. I have a wedding to get ready for," stated Lexa determinedly. "Don't worry Lexa with Lincoln and I as your best men and with the help of Indra we'll get you ready in no time."

A few hours later Clarke was ready and wearing a simple traditional grounder style dress. The dress was white and came to just below her knees. It was simple yet elegant at the same time and showed off Clarke's slim figure nicely. "Damn Clarke!" stated Raven appreciatively. "I'm with Raven. Damn!" stated Octavia enthusiastically. "Oh Clarke honey you look absolutely beautiful," stated Abby as she started to cry. "Please don't cry Mom otherwise you'll make me cry," stated Clarke as she began to get teary herself.

As Raven and Octavia were Clarke's brides maids they too were wearing traditional grounder dresses both complimenting their toned figures. "I hate to break up this mother and daughter moment, but we gotta go now," stated Raven.

Meanwhile Skykru and Trikru alike were beginning to make their way to the clearing in the woods that had been chosen as the spot for the ceremony. A raised wooden platform had been erected along with two lecterns in order for Kane and Indra to perform the ceremony. There were rows of chairs for both the sky people and grounders to sit on to witness the ceremony. The area that had been chosen was a meadow of sorts that was filled with grass and lots of colourful flowers. In addition, there was a small stream that lay to the right of the meadow. The chairs and platform had been decorated with ribbons and there were various different floral arrangements such as, roses, orchids and tulips.

Lexa was amazed by everything that she saw. It filled her heart with an immense sense of pride at how well her people and the sky people had worked to get everything ready for her and Clarke's wedding. Lexa could not contain her joy as she stood at the platform with Bellamy and Lincoln by her side as well as Kane and Indra who both stood behind their lecterns. Instead of wearing her usual outfit Lexa was dressed in a traditional grounder style tux that was black complete with a black bowtie. Bellamy and Lincoln were also wearing tuxes, but with bow ties that were forest green coloured.

Just as Lexa was starting to feel nervous, the wedding march began to play signalling Clarke's entrance. In a flash green eyes met blue eyes. Both girls gasped at the sight of each other as they had never seen anything as breath taking as each other. Clarke could feel her jaw slacken at the sight of Lexa wearing a tux. She wanted nothing more than to rip Lexa's clothes off her and ravish her there and then. "Dammit Clarke get your head out of the gutter! Your about to marry Lexa for crying out loud!" Clarke mentally chastised herself as she made her way to Lexa's side.

Lexa knew she had been staring at Clarke for far too long. In fact she was practically undressing her with her eyes. "Well, Clarke is doing the same thing to me. In fact she is looking at me like a piece of meat," thought Lexa as she smirked to herself." As Clarke took her place by Lexa's side, Raven went to stand beside Bellamy as Octavia stood beside Lincoln.

Kane cleared his throat alerting the girls to his presence thus shaking them out of their thoughts. "We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of Clarke and Lexa and wish them all of the happiness in the world," stated Kane sincerely. Indra then repeated the message in trigedasleng for the benefit of the grounders.

"Clarke do you take Lexa to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Kane. "I do," replied Clarke firmly. "Lexa do you take Clarke to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Kane. "I do," replied Lexa just as firmly. "I believe you have both prepared your vows for us. Clarke would you like to go first?" asked Kane.

"I would thank you Marcus. Lexa if I had been told when we first met that we would end up getting married I would never have believed it. Here I am almost a year later marrying the love of my life and I couldn't be happier. Sure we've had some ups and downs along the way, but I can honestly say that with you by my side I feel I can do anything. You are my soul mate, Lexa no doubt about it. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Lexa." "I love you too Clarke."

"Wow that was beautiful Clarke. You've got your work cut out for you Lexa," stated Kane with tears in his eyes.

"Clarke my love before I met you I was essentially like a robot. I had closed myself off emotionally. I was cold and heartless and I couldn't allow myself to feel, because it was too painful so I just stopped caring. It was easier that way. Then you came into my life and everything changed. You forced me to start caring again and taught me how to truly love. Clarke meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me and for that I am forever grateful. I look forward to waking up to you everyday for the rest of our lives and I cannot wait to create new adventures with you. I know that I will love you always, because I was made to love you."

By the time Lexa had finished speaking there was not a dry eye in the place as they were overcome with emotion. At this stage Indra took over and began to tie a rope around Lexa and Clarke's joined hands. In trigedasleng Indra began to say, "The Commander and the Sky Princess have shown their commitment to each other and so are bonded together for as long as they shall live." Kane then announced "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

With that Lexa cupped Clarke's cheek and began to kiss her slowly and tenderly at first before letting the passion consume her. As the newlyweds kissed both the sky people and the grounders began to cheer. One voice in particular happened to be the loudest and the most enthusiastic. "Go Commander Heart Eyes! Now that is how you kiss! Looking good Griffin!" exclaimed Raven loudly.

After the ceremony everyone returned to Camp Jaha where a big feast had been prepared. There was music accompanied by dancing as well as lots of laughter. Thanks to Monty's and Jasper's moon shine there was also plenty to drink. The celebration was an enjoyable for all and lasted through the night and well into the early hours of the morning.

By the time Clarke and Lexa made it to bed clothes were hastily shed and soon enough they became a tangled mess of limbs. Sweet nothings were whispered as they made love to each other and were caught up in a whirlwind of emotions. "I can't wait to spend tomorrow with you and the next day and the day after that," stated Clarke softly. "I feel the same Clarke. I never thought I'd be this happy. You make me the luckiest woman on this planet Clarke," replied Lexa full of love. "I love you Lexa," stated Clarke thick with emotion. "I love you too Clarke," stated Lexa emotionally.

Eventually both girls fell into a deep and peaceful sleep where they dreamt about each other and their future together.

**The End!**


End file.
